Uchiha's are forever
by itaa-chaan
Summary: Slow starting out. More chapters to come. Story of the Uchiha's. Starting from Mikoto and Fugaku's marraige to Shisui and Itachi's friendship. Ending with Itachi and Sasuke's brother love. mikotoXfugaku tough love. shisuiXitachi love. itachiXsasuke fluff.
1. How it began

**First Chapeter.** Many more to come. Slow start will ease in to major shisuiXitachi and itasasu. :3 Please review?

* * *

The Uchiha customs were strange to say the least. Mikoto Uchiha found this out when she was six years of age. Since the day she was born, her family had big plans for her. They told her that she shall marry into the head household and become a main Uchiha Lady.

Mikoto never really cared if she became an Uchiha Lady, she did care who this man she was to marry was like. She asked many time if she could meet him. Her parents told her that she was too young and she wasn't prepared to meet him. Mikoto forced the thought of marriage out her head, and continued with a normal female ninja's life.

At age eight she attended the ninja academy. She was placed on a three man squad. At age twelve she activated her sharingan. At age fourteen she became a chunin. Mikoto didn't wish to be any higher class of ninja, so she stayed a chunin.

At age twenty, her parents told her that she was ready to meet him. Mikoto was excited but also scared. They said his name was Fugaku, wasn't he that mean, cruel man she had heard about? She hoped not.

Fugaku wasn't happy or sad about the wedding. All he really wanted was someone to carry on the Uchiha bloodline. Since most of the Uchiha members were older the bloodline had to be carried on. Fugaku believed he and his wife would bring the greatest ninja into the world.

Mikoto and her parents arrived to the main household. It was large and clean, but nothing really unique about it. Mikoto was led to a room where some tea was being served by two older ladies. They were not friendly. They smiled a fake smile at her. Mikoto felt their cold stares. She smiled back. They told her to sit. They offered her tea and something to eat. Mikoto rejected the food but drank the tea slowly.

The older women sat and looked over Mikoto. "She sure is thin." One of them commented. The other nodded. "She seems nice." "We don't need someone nice to carry on the bloodline. She's too weak, she'll never bring up a good ninja." "That's true, but Fugaku would be the father. He can whip some sense into both of them." The older women had gone into a deep conversation about Mikoto and her soon to have baby. Mikoto wondered if they knew she was right there and could hear everything they said?

Hours dragged on like a drugged snail. Mikoto sat politely, listening to their criticism with a smile gracing her lips. Finally they dismissed her. Mikoto wandered out of the house, head filled with all their rude comments. She walked silently home, her parents were old that they were not needed so they were sent home. Mikoto wasn't even sure why they had gone over. She looked up at the sky. Mikoto was used to getting what she like, she had been an only child.

When she was younger she use to cry her way out of things that she disliked, or didn't want to do. But there was no escaping this nightmare. Maybe it wont be so bad. She thought trying to calm herself. She faked a smile, but felt as though she was going to be ill. She sat down at a nearby bench and cried.

The wedding took place a week later. It wasn't a big celebration like Mikoto had dreamed. Instead it was quiet. Though all the Uchiha family was there, there was an eerie silence. After the wedding Fugaku informed her there was no honeymoon. Mikoto wasn't shocked, but it didn't stop her from being disappointed. Fugaku moved Mikoto into the large house at the end of the Uchiha compound. It was nice, quite big, but also boring.

Mikoto and Fugaku hardly spoke after the wedding. Fugaku was usually gone during the day on missions or something, and Mikoto was at home trying to make the drab home more inviting. Occasionally Fugaku would be there for dinner. He never spoke to her first though. Mikoto would always smile at him. He was her husband after all. Fugaku never returned the smile. _Please smile at me… just once._ When Fugaku came home for dinner Mikoto would try to make conversation with him. "How was the mission? How are things? Do you like dinner tonight?" She would ask. He usually replied with a nod.

Then sometimes when they went to bed, Mikoto would say "Good night Fugaku-san, I love you." Fugaku would roll over, back facing her and mumble "Yeah, good night." Mikoto would smile. _Cant you say you love me… just once?_

Then in the mornings Mikoto would usually wake up to a cold bed. Either Fugaku came home late, slept then got up and left. Or he just wouldn't come home at all. Today, Mikoto chose that he did not come home. She sometime wondered where he went. Was he out with some other lady? She doubts it. Mikoto stretched out in the bed, and for the millionth time since she had been married, she cried.

This relationship, or lack of one, lasted for three months.

Then on day in the fall, Mikoto woke up to a warm bed. She rolled over to see Fugaku sleeping peacefully next her. Was he ill? She questioned. She began to rise. If he was ill, she would need to fix him something to make him better. Fugaku woke instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked. Mikoto froze. "I don't know." She confessed. Fugaku smiled a true smile. Mikoto was in awe. She moved away from him slowly. "Oh, hey. Where are you going?" Mikoto stared at him. To be perfectly honest she had no clue. "Well… I…" Fugaku rose and walked over to her.

He smiled again making Mikoto feel uncomfortable. "Time we started acting like a couple. Isn't it?" he asked. Mikoto stared into his black eyes. Was he trying to…? She smiled her first real smile in months. "Oh, yes. Lets!"

Mikoto and Fugaku began acting like a couple. Fugaku came home every night for dinner. When they went to bed he told her he loved her. And when Mikoto woke in the mornings he was right there. Mikoto was so happy, that she began to hum and sing, like when she was younger. Fugaku was acting like the man she had wanted to marry.

Then the question Fugaku was nervous about asking finally came to surface. He brought it up during dinner one night. "A baby would be a nice addition to the family." He stated. Mikoto looked up. "You… want a baby?" Of course he did. She thought. She had not forgotten her first encounter with the elder Uchiha ladies.

"Yes, I would. He would be a great addition to the family." Fugaku repeated. "He or she." Mikoto replied. Fugaku flinched at that. But it meant that Mikoto wanted a baby. Fugaku smiled. "Then we shall have a baby." Fugaku stood and left the table, leaving Mikoto to dream about the baby they would have soon.

This conversation took place in October.

Nine months late, brought them to June 9th. This was the day Mikoto and Fugaku were blessed with a beautiful baby boy. Mikoto fell desperately in love with him. He was perfect. And she loved him dearly. Fugaku smiled once at the baby before explaining to Mikoto that he would be a fine ninja. Mikoto didn't really care about that. She just wanted to love her new baby boy.

After the baby was born, Fugaku returned to the way he had been. Mean, distant and unkind towards both Mikoto and baby Itachi. The thought that Fugaku had only been kind to her to get her pregnant scared Mikoto. But as time went on, she realized that that was exactly it.

Mikoto felt a closeness to Itachi that she had never felt with anyone else. She carried him with her everywhere. She pampered him and loved him unconditionally , When Fugaku spoke to her, it was about how she should not baby Itachi. Mikoto ignored that. Itachi was her baby, and she would not let the clans crazy customs consume him.

Mikoto was also very protective with Itachi. She never allowed him outside, after Itachi had wandered too far from her when he was one. When he turned two Fugaku presented him with a kunai set. Itachi immediately sliced his hand wide open. Mikoto took the kunai set and hid it

Fugaku often yelled at Mikoto for caring so much. "He's going to get hurt out there sooner or later!" he yelled. Sadly Mikoto agreed. Itachi was destined to be a ninja. They couldn't escape that.

Mikoto reluctantly let Itachi out of the house to wander when he was three. Itachi had been gone for hours. Fugaku had even arrived home, and Itachi was no where to be seen. Mikoto worried. Fugaku blamed this on her. Finally around midnight, two figures appeared at the back door. Mikoto cried with joy when she realized that one of the figures was her Itachi. The other was a small boy, bigger than Itachi, about six years of age. He smiled. And Mikoto automatically recognized her nephew, Shisui Uchiha.

"We were out playing and lost track of time?" Shisui said. He smiled upon the affectionate Mikoto caressing Itachi, who didn't seem to like that. In fact Itachi seemed to be embarrassed. Though Shisui wasn't sure why. Shisui wished he had a mother who cared like that for him. Shisui was scolded by Fugaku for having his son out this late. Shisui apologized and left.

Mikoto feeling quite relieved having Itachi back went to his room to put him to bed. "You were worried." Itachi stated. Mikoto blinked. It was not a question, just a statement. "Yes, I was. Itachi never stay out that late, It scares me." Mikoto smiled down at him while tucking him in. "So Shisui-san and I cant play together again?" Itachi asked. "Why, no Itachi. You can play with him." Mikoto was a little shocked at the comment. Itachi never showed a particular interest in anyone, let alone refer to them as 'san'. Mikoto couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. She kissed Itachi goodnight, and turned off his light.

She walked out of his room and slowly closed the door. She rested her head against the door and listen to Itachi's breathing even out and eventually become calm. He was asleep. Mikoto slid down the side of the door and cried. She wasn't sure why, she just cried silently to herself. She wanted Itachi to be her little baby. Shisui could be a problem.


	2. Life goes on

**Chapter 2.** This chapter is mostly about Itachi and Shisui. First kiss and first love. More to come _still_

* * *

Life went on. But now Shisui was a large part of the family. He was over a lot of the time, ate dinner, spent the night and was even there to watch Itachi during his nap time. Itachi claimed it made him feel safe. Mikoto was jealous to say the least. She actually felt hatred toward Shisui. She despised him, but she fooled him with her happy loving smile.

Shisui was oblivious to that. He loved Mikoto and wished that she was his mother. He often told her that he loved her. Mikoto didn't think it was cute, but pretended to. Shisui was also in love with Itachi. He was his cousin after all, and he loved him. But there was a different type of love for Itachi that he had. It wasn't like the love he had for Mikoto either. It was deeper, stronger.

Shisui was only six making Itachi three. Nether of them really knew what love was. Sure they said "I love you." To their parents and to relatives, but they weren't sure what it was. Shisui found out his answer the afternoon before Itachi's fourth birthday.

Shisui had come home for lunch without Itachi, which was odd. They were always together. Shisui had called out for his mother, but expected no answer. He made himself a bowl of ramen and ate it. When he was finished he planned to find Itachi and go play by the river or something. Shisui was passing an empty room when he spotted his mother and father. Kissing. Shisui had seen them kiss before, but this type of kiss was more intense. Full of emotion. Shisui was in awe as they became more and more oblivious to the fact that their son was watching. They kept cooing that they loved each other. Shisui decided that _that_ was love.

Shisui was in a rush to inform his smaller cousin about it. He found Itachi at his home; Mikoto was brushing his shoulder length hair. "Hello Aunt Mikoto." Shisui said. Mikoto glanced down at the small boy who was beaming up at her. She wanted that smile to disappear She smiled back. "Hello Shisui-chan." "Can Itachi play?" Mikoto's eyes drifted from Shisui to Itachi back to Shisui. "Fine." She muttered a little more menacingly then she had meant. Shisui either didn't hear or just ignored it. He took Itachi's small hand in his and led him away.

"I know what love is!" Shisui exclaimed when Itachi and him were at the river. "You do?" Itachi questioned. "Yes, yes. Its… well…" Shisui couldn't really figure out a way to exclaim it. "What is it?" Itachi asked. Shisui sighed. "Its hard to explain." Itachi huffed and settled down in the grass. "I could show you." Shisui said. He hated when he disappointed his cousin. Itachi's eyes grew wide and bright. "Yeah, yeah!" "Alright." Shisui began. His mind was searching for the memory. He had to do it perfectly, for Itachi's sake.

Shisui sat next to Itachi. "Don't move." Shisui instructed. Since Itachi had not seen it, he wouldn't know what to do. Best if he just stayed still. Shisui held Itachi in his arms, like father had to mother. He recalled every detail in the kiss. Tongues, panting, that was love. Shisui placed a kiss on Itachi. It was a timid kiss, not at all like the one he had witnessed. "That's love?" Itachi asked. "No, that's not it. I'm practicing." Shisui pulled back. This was it. Shisui decided he would do his best and try to imitate that kiss.

Shisui leaned toward Itachi, Itachi leaned back. Shisui's and Itachi's lips met. At first Shisui had drawn a blank on what to do next. Then it hit him. He stuck his tongue into Itachi's mouth witch was easy, since Itachi had it open. Itachi was pretty lifeless, as Shisui imitated the kiss. Then he joined it. He must have learned. Shisui thought distantly. Itachi was a genius after all. The kiss was filled with the same passion Shisui had felt when he saw mother and father. Tongues were licking each other, and the kissing its self was bruising. The kissed felt like hours when it had only been less than a minuet.

Shisui and Itachi pulled back panting. Itachi was smiling. Shisui was smiling. But Shisui felt as though he had done something wrong, very wrong. "That was love!" Itachi said after a moment of silence. Shisui nodded. Why did he feel so bad? He didn't do anything wrong. Shisui glanced at Itachi. Even as a three year old, Itachi was showing signs of being a great ninja. Unlike him. Shisui liked to play around and joke. Plus it was obvious that Itachi would turn out to be a looker when he was older. Even now Itachi was very cute. Shisui couldn't help but smile. He loved Itachi, and he knew Itachi felt the same way.

Shisui tried to forget about how bad he felt after the kiss. He asked Itachi if he felt bad. Itachi said no, he felt good. Great even. As they began walking home. Shisui decided that they shouldn't tell anyone about the kiss. He informed Itachi. When asked why, Shisui replied that they would be jealous and they would not be able to do it again. Itachi didn't want that, and agreed.

The kiss was the begging of many. In fact it almost became a habit. When Shisui was eight and Itachi was five, Shisui discover what that kiss had really meant.

Lust.

Shisui also discovered why he felt so bad about the first time they kissed.

Incest.

Both were wrong Shisui learned. He was sure Itachi knew, he was no fool. Shisui knew this was wrong and was alright about it.


	3. Baby love

**Chapter 3.** Haha i update fast neh? Alright Sasuke is born and and a relationship between Sasuke and Itachi was born! More to come. :3

* * *

Itachi didn't particularly like either oh his parents. They were always around him, pestering him. How annoying. Itachi preferred the company of Shisui much more. But Shisui was eight and was now attending Ninja Academy. So during the day Itachi wandered around, but soon lost complete interest in that. The other members of the clan would point and whisper, "Is that the genius?" "Yeah, that's him. I heard he could kill someone 5o feet away with his eyes close." Itachi thought that was strange, he never killed anyone before. How about now?

Because Itachi didn't like to put up with that, he spent most of his time at home, where his father took advantage of that. Every day bright and early Fugaku woke Itachi and trained him for hours. He didn't seem to comprehend that Itachi was only five and too young to be training all day.

Several times during his fathers intense training Itachi would collapse. He was exhausted. Fugaku some how always made Itachi get on his feet. Itachi soon learned that if he collapsed Fugaku would just push him harder. From that day on Itachi refused to show any weakness at all.

Mikoto knew what Fugaku was doing to her baby. She hated it. She hated Fugaku. But as always she kept everything to herself. But the good thing about this was at the end of the day she would have a tuckered out Itachi that she could spend time with.

One evening after training, Itachi was laying it Mikoto's lap as she brushed his long silky hair. Itachi was too tired to pull away or fuss, so he let her brush his hair and hum happily to herself. Suddenly Mikoto called out his name. Itachi looked up at her. She smiled down at him. Itachi continued to stare back.

"Do you know about babies, Itachi-chan?" Mikoto asked. Strange. Itachi thought still too tired to move. "Yeah…" He replied after several moments. Mikoto smile, of course he did. He was her little genius. "Right." Mikoto replied. Itachi closed his eyes, Mikoto was too troublesome. "How would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" She asked finally. Itachi looked at her. "I don't know." He replied. "Oh come on Itachi. It would be nice. You could be a role model." Mikoto said. Itachi shrugged. "Would you be jealous?" Mikoto asked a little more hopeful than she would have liked.

Itachi seriously didn't care. In fact a baby would distract his mother from him. A baby might even distract father. Itachi would then be free to spend time with Shisui. Would he jealous? Oh no. Itachi sat up. "Have a baby." He demanded. Mikoto again repeated with a hint of sadness would Itachi be jealous. Itachi coldly replied no. Itachi suddenly became sick of hearing his mother, so he told her that he was going to retire for the night. He left quickly.

Mikoto was feeling the distance between them as Itachi had left. She blamed the distance on Shisui. She hated him. But Shisui was only a child, he didn't have some sick plan to lure Itachi away from her. Mikoto leaned back in her chair. Her bloated belly stuck out. "At least someone is alright with having a baby." Mikoto said as she rubbed her stomach. This baby was an accident. One that Fugaku had gotten furious about. "We don't need another god damn kid. We have one. The one we need!" he yelled. He had been so angry that for three days hadn't come home for dinner. Mikoto told Itachi that he was on a mission. She didn't think Itachi cared, but just in case.

Mikoto wasn't too trilled about the baby either. She was sadden when she found out, but thought that Itachi might be jealous and welcome her back into his life. She was wrong? Mikoto stroked her belly. She would love this baby just as she had loved her Itachi.

Shisui finally had a day off form the academy. He met up with Itachi and the two headed out. "So how life without me?" Shisui asked placing a kiss on Itachi's head. "I'm going to have a baby brother or sister." Itachi stated. "Oh?" Shisui replied. Itachi held Shisui's hand. Shisui noticed that Itachi seemed annoyed or mad. "You don't want one." He asked Itachi. "That's not it." Itachi replied. Shisui laughed. His cousin was so strange sometimes. "Then what is it?" Shisui asked. Itachi blushed. Shisui was taken back by this. Itachi hardly ever blushed. "What's it like to have a baby?" Itachi asked. Shisui couldn't help but laugh. That's what was bothering Itachi? Itachi seemed annoyed and embarrassed. "I don't know Itachi. It's not my thing."

Itachi glared at him. "I know that. Guys can't have babies." Shisui giggled "I thought you said you knew everything." Itachi shot back. Shisui laughed again. Itachi glared at him. "Oh Itachi, your too strange." Shisui said after he had calmed down a little. Itachi smiled and poked Shisui in the forehead. "Hey!" Shisui complained. Itachi shrugged. "Oh yeah, that's right." Itachi cried out suddenly. Shisui turned to Itachi still rubbing his forehead. "Will you marry me?" Itachi asked smiling. Shisui was shocked. Certainly Itachi knew what marriage was. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Itachi asked. Shisui rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Okay… sure." He replied.

"No never mind." Itachi said and turned away. "I don't want to marry you." Shisui couldn't help but feel disappointed. "You… tricked me?" "Yes." Shisui walked Itachi home that night, feeling kind of depressed. He knew incest was wrong and so did Itachi. Why did Itachi trick him like that?

The next morning Itachi and his parents left for the hospital. Mikoto was ready to have the baby. Itachi and Fugaku waited in the waiting room while Mikoto was taken to a room. Nether Fugaku of Itachi seemed happy to be there. Hours dragged on and both were silent. Fugaku waited for his son to bring up something to talk about, but Itachi preferred the silence and didn't say anything. Finally Fugaku broke the silence. "Another… child." He stated. Itachi nodded. Fugaku had never really gotten to know Itachi. He spent lots of time with him, but never took the time to learn things about him. I wonder what his favorite color is. Fugaku thought as he looked at his slouching son. "Say, Itachi, what's you favorite color?" Fugaku asked. Itachi glared at him. What a dumb question. Was father trying to be friendly? "Red." Itachi replied. Awkward silence. Both of them stared at each other the tension disappeared when a nurse walked into the room. "Ready to see the baby?" she asked.

The room Mikoto was in was small and dark. Itachi entered first followed by Fugaku and the nurse. Mikoto lay in bed holding a small baby. The baby was screaming and crying. Already nether Fugaku or Itachi liked the baby. Mikoto gave Itachi a weak smile. "This is Sasuke." She said. Fugaku glanced at the baby. "Pft" Fugaku said as he left the room. Mikoto cared very little what Fugaku thought but more on what Itachi thought. "What do you think of your little brother?" she asked. Itachi glanced at the baby who automatically stopped crying. The baby smiled at Itachi. Itachi's mouth twisted into a frown. Mikoto spotted it and thought he was jealous. Itachi placed a finger by Sasuke's face and Sasuke took it and began sucking on it. Itachi smiled. Sasuke smiled.

It had been a year since Sasuke was born. Itachi hadn't seen much of Shisui. Shisui was off at the academy and Itachi was busy with Sasuke. Itachi didn't like his parents, but he felt like he enjoyed having Sasuke around him. Sasuke never cried when he was around. He smiled and laughed. Itachi decided that he loved Sasuke. But not the way he loved Shisui.

Fugaku disowned Sasuke. He hardly even looked at him. Refused to pick him up or hold him. Fugaku could tell that Sasuke was nothing special. Mikoto loved Sasuke a lot. Another baby she could pamper and love unconditionally. She still loved Itachi a lot as well. She still wanted her baby Itachi to be her baby again. She loved both of her boys the same, but the love she had for Itachi was different than the love for Sasuke. It was hard to explain.

Itachi was now six. He had been told several times that he was a prodigy. Fugaku enjoyed the praise. He believed Itachi was ready to be a ninja. So when the academy welcomed Itachi Fugaku was beyond proud. His son was going to enter the academy at the age of six. Itachi loved Sasuke, but was disappointed in him. He was not a distraction for his father or mother. Now that Sasuke was one. He was another annoyance. But Sasuke was an annoyance Itachi loved.


	4. Lovers fight too

Itachi graduated the academy at age seven. Which was no surprise to anyone. He was a genius and everyone was well aware of it.

Shisui also graduated the same year at age ten. Though he had graduated at an earlier age than most children, he was upset that Itachi had graduated too. Ever since Itachi had entered the academy, their relationship had gotten distant. Itachi excelled at everything. Shisui was just as good, but not better.

When the news that Shisui was going to graduate at the age of ten reached him, Shisui was extremely happy. Since Itachi had entered the academy, Shisui felt Itachi's admiration towards him lessen. Now Shisui would graduate and Itachi would worship him like he did when he was young.

But that dream died when a very happy Mikoto told his mother. _Strange how a heart can break so easily. _Shisui tried to ignore his aching heart. The distance grew again, and Shisui wasn't sure if Itachi noticed at all. But he had to. Didn't he? He was a genius after all.

Itachi noticed things getting tense with Shisui. Shisui looked sad often. He hardly even looked at him. Itachi felt that it was he who had done something. He avoided Shisui by playing with Sasuke. Sasuke was his distraction.

Though Itachi had graduated with Shisui, both of them had not been placed on a three man squad. The hokage told Fugaku that never before had a student as young as Itachi graduate. They needed time to conduct a perfect three man squad. Fugaku didn't like that answer.

Itachi took the two year old Sasuke out into the garden one day. That day Shisui had been particularly cold to him. Since neither of them were on a squad they were bored and spent time trying to avoid each other. But today the glare Shisui shot Itachi, was so chilling it made Itachi feel like ice and depressed him.

But none the less Itachi decided to grace Sasuke with his presence. Sasuke as always was beyond happy. He was only two and could barely walk straight. He could speak a little. Most of Sasuke's speech consisted of, Nissan, aniki, 'Tachi, love you and genius. Itachi wasn't sure how Sasuke learned genius. He figured Sasuke must have overheard Fugaku calling him that.

The two brothers wandered to a field outside of the Uchiha Compound. It was a nice spring day and Itachi had brought along a bento box filled with rice balls and dango. Itachi sat himself down and placed Sasuke next to him. Sasuke giggled when Itachi adjusted him into a more comfortable position. Itachi smiled at him. A smile that was originally reserved for Shisui only.

They ate in silence. When the food was almost gone, Itachi stood up. He began to pack away the leftovers and gather up Sasuke when he spotted someone in the distance.

Shisui?

That it was. Shisui made his way to Itachi and the two boys stood there eyes locked. Sasuke had met Shisui before, but hated him. Hated him a lot. Sasuke began to squirm in Itachi's arms. He needed to distract Itachi from Shisui. But It was no use. Itachi didn't take his eyes off Shisui. Nor did Shisui for him. Sasuke started to moan. Itachi…Itachi please look away. He seem to wail. No use.

Itachi suddenly turned away from Shisui. "What do you want?" He asked as he stroked Sasuke's head. Sasuke wasn't sure why Itachi had turned away, but he was glad. Shisui didn't say a word. Instead he grabbed Itachi's arm and yanking it toward him. Itachi nearly dropped Sasuke. Sasuke was upset now and began to cry. Itachi tried to comfort him but found it hard to do so with one of his arms in the strong grip of Shisui.

Itachi placed the sobbing Sasuke on the floor, it was too dangerous if he held him any longer. Now he could take care of Shisui. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked dangerously. He tried to pull his arm away but found that Shisui had grabbed his other arm. Itachi was trapped. Itachi tried to pull away, but Shisui had some unknown strength that held Itachi in place.

Sasuke cried harder when he saw that Shisui had total control of Itachi's arms. "Let go!" Itachi nearly yelled. There was panic in his voice. Sasuke was now completely terrified. Itachi tried to pull away again. This time Shisui shoved Itachi back. Itachi lost his footing and fell. He hit the ground and within a second Shisui was on top of him. Now Itachi was getting scared. "Get off!" Itachi screamed.

Shisui lowered his head. "I'm sorry…Itachi-kun." With that said Shisui leaned in for a bruising kiss. Itachi struggled for a moment then began to kiss back.

Sasuke was now hysteric. He was screaming and crying, anything to distract Itachi. Sasuke watched as Shisui attacked Itachi's mouth. He watched as Itachi fought back. From that moment on, Sasuke held a deep hatred for Shisui.


	5. Betrayed

**Ch. 5** Still more to come :3

This one is looooooooooooooooong D: Alright, i know it seems like its mostly Shisui Itaci. But i promise there will be more Sasuke Itachi :3

* * *

Since the kiss, Itachi and Shisui had been inseparable. They spent man hours together. Sometimes they wouldn't come home at all. They would curl up together under a tree or by the river and sleep. They spent so much time together. Mikoto was not happy. But again she fooled them with her fake loving smile. 

The day had finally come. The Hokage called both Itachi and Shisui's parents to his office to announce the team they would be placed on. It was not shocker that Shisui and Itachi were on the same team. Everyone could guess that. The other member of their team was another boy named Yuki. Yuki was thirteen and not very social. When he met Shisui and Itachi, Yuki blushed and said nothing.

Fugaku was beyond proud of Itachi. He could care less that a shy boy Yuki and a clown like Shisui were on his team. Itachi was a ninja at age seven, and that's all he cared about. Mikoto on the other hand was not happy. Shisui would be spending that much more time with Itachi. Mikoto liked Yuki. She wanted Yuki to take control of Shisui's role in Itachi's life. But that was a hopeless dream.

The missions were quite easy in the beginning. Babysitting, gardening and chasing down run away cats. They had a few missions here and there that involved bloodshed, but nothing too deadly. And every couple of days they had days off. On these days Yuki would disappear and Shisui and Itachi were free to be together.

In the time they shared they both discover how passionate they really were.

Three years passed and Itachi turned ten. At this age Itachi became a chunin. Shisui had also become one too. Yuki did not. The chunin exams were easy for both Itachi and Shisui and they were the only two who had passed. But because they were chunin they were often split up on missions.

Some days Itachi would be off on a mission while Shisui was not. And other days it was the other way around. When Shisui was gone Itachi spent his time at home with five year old Sasuke.

Sasuke was in love with the time he spent with his aniki. When Itachi's days off came Sasuke would plan out exactly what he wanted to do. He would wake Itachi up bright and early. They would eat cinnamon rolls together, drink green tea. Play tag, hide and seek, train, eat dango, talk, walk, tickle and many other things.

Lately Sasuke had gotten into playing house. He loved to act as a baby that needed his mommy Itachi to help him. Itachi was not particularly interested in such a foolish game, but was home and bored and agreed to it. Many times he would even agree to wear Mikoto's apron.

"I'm hungry!" Sasuke pouted as he pretended to cry. He sat on the floor with crayon's paper and many other things strewn around him. Itachi sighed inwardly. _How did Sasuke make me agree to this?_ Itachi let out a sound that let Sasuke know that he had heard him. Itachi tied the apron around his waist and grabbed a rice ball. He marched it over to Sasuke and dropped it into Sasuke's hands. "Yummy! Thank you mommy." Sasuke said and clung to Itachi's leg. Itachi sighed and sat down. Sasuke downed the rice ball in a matter of seconds then began to play with Itachi's pant leg. "Mommy?" Sasuke asked finally. "Hm?" Itachi answered.

"Who is daddy?" Itachi was take aback. Itachi was not Sasuke's mother. "This is a game Sasuke. You know that, right?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "No, this is not a game. You are mommy, and where is daddy?!" Itachi frowned. Now he was suppose to find a daddy to pay with them. This was becoming annoying. "Look Sasuke…" Itachi began standing up and untying his apron. "This was cute in the beginning but now…" Suddenly a hand was placed on Itachi's lower back and around his neck. A face lowered to Itachi's level and said. "Daddy's home!" Itachi glared at Shisui. "What do you think you are doing?" Itachi said as he playfully punched Shisui.

"Got off early." Shisui stated. Sasuke pouted. "That's not daddy!" He yelled getting to his feet. "No, Sasuke he is n-" "I am!" Shisui interrupted. Shisui messed up Itachi's hair and smiled at him. Itachi smiled back. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Sasuke yelled he ran to Itachi's leg and pulled on it. "Sasuke." Itachi moaned. "He's just a baby." Shisui said as he leaned down and pinched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke swatted it away and buried his head into Itachi's leg. "No!" Sasuke sobbed.

The game of house changed for Sasuke. Now Itachi and Shisui acted like a couple. Shisui called Itachi wife all the time and would try to poke Sasuke's forehead a spot reserved for Itachi only. Sasuke didn't like Shisui one bit. He even disliked him more then his own father.

One evening after Shisui had tried to tickle Sasuke and Sasuke took to his heels, Sasuke was wandering through the house searching for Itachi and Shisui. Shisui must be leaving soon he thought. He headed down the hall to Itachi's room. The door was closed as always. Sasuke was about to knock when he head something that sounded like a muffled scream.

What the heck?

Sasuke slid the door open and was disgusted with what he saw. Itachi was sitting in Shisui's lap and the two of them were having an intense kiss. A whole lot alike the one Sasuke had witnessed when he was two. The feeling that he had seen or done something very wrong crept over Sasuke. He bit his lip. What they were doing was not right.

Later that night the family was having dinner. All together, Fugaku had somehow made it home in time for it. The table was quiet as usual. Fugaku would interrupt the silence every now and then asking Itachi how his training or studies were. Itachi gave him the same monotone reply. Sasuke couldn't stop fidgeting.

Every time he glanced at Itachi he could picture Shisui's hands on him, his lips against his and his body pushing up against his. Sasuke frowned.

Dinner ended fast. The family parted. Mikoto tried to tempt Itachi to help her knit or something. But as always Itachi turned that down. Now Itachi was sitting outside enjoying the faint breeze. Sasuke watched Itachi for a while until Itachi called out his name.

"Yes, Niisan?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi glanced at him. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked turning away. Sasuke's head drooped. "Oh nothing." Itachi smirked. Sasuke realized it was pointless to lie to Itachi. "Why do you and Shisui kiss?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sat up slowly.

"What?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shuffled his feet over the wooden floor. "Well it's just…" Sasuke began. "How many times have you seen us?" Itachi asked sounding a bit angry. "Twice." Sasuke confessed. Itachi frowned. "Don't mention that to mother or father." Itachi said as he stood up.

Sasuke automatically regretted telling Itachi anything. Was he angry? He seemed like it. Sasuke didn't want to anger Itachi. "Bu-But why?" Sasuke asked hoping he could repair Itachi's foul mood. "Because, we won't be able to it again. Don't ever say anything about it? Understand?" Itachi's voice was cold but with a hint of fear. He stared into Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke could see that in Itachi's eyes he was desperate. "Alright, Niisan." Sasuke said. Itachi gave Sasuke a weak tired smile. "Our little secret, neh?" Itachi asked. "Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

Secretly Sasuke was dying to tell both his mother and father about the kiss. He wanted Shisui to be banned from their house and for Itachi to never see him again. But Sasuke love Itachi too much to ever say anything. Sasuke still wondered why he felt so bad watching them kiss. Itachi didn't seem to have any bad feelings about it, nor Shisui. Sasuke decided that it must be different when you're the ones actually kissing.

Sasuke planed on asking Itachi about that.

A month had passed since Sasuke and Itachi had that little chat. Sasuke had seen Itachi and Shisui kiss several times after that. Itachi seemed more distant then ever. He hardly came home on his own. Usually father or mother would track him down and bring him home. To Mikoto and Sasuke's dismay he was always with Shisui.

That evening Fugaku didn't show for dinner, no surprise, and Itachi didn't come home. Mikoto sighed as she walked out the door calling over her shoulder for Sasuke to be careful, she'd be back soon. Sasuke hated Shisui now more then ever.

Mikoto didn't return home for several hours as she and Itachi walked in the house she was telling him that this late night crap with Shisui needed to stop now. Itachi shrugged and left her. Mikoto looked miserable she hardly glanced at Sasuke as she passed him to get to her room.

Sasuke sat alone for a while with a small hope that Itachi would come back and eat with him. Then they would talk and smile like they use to. As always Itachi didn't come back.

Sasuke wandered to Itachi's room. Itachi was lying in is bed reading a scroll. Sasuke didn't bother to be quite Itachi probably already knew he was at the door. Sasuke open the door and closed it behind him. Itachi didn't looked up but let out a sound so Sasuke knew that he knew he was there.

Sasuke sat at the edge of Itachi's bed. The two just sat there for a few minuets until Sasuke asked, "Niisan would you kiss me?" Itachi looked at him. "Why?" "I just want a kiss." Sasuke said with a blush. Itachi rolled his eyes leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. "There." He said distantly. "No that's not what I wanted." Sasuke yelled.

Itachi was a little taken back by the tone of Sasuke's voice, not that Itachi would show it though. "What did you want? I gave you a kiss." Itachi answered obviously annoyed. "A 'Shisui' kiss." Sasuke replied. Itachi glanced at Sasuke. "Do you hear what you're saying?" Itachi asked sitting up. "Yeah." Sasuke answered. "I want a kiss like you give to Shisui." A slight blush graced Itachi's cheeks. And Sasuke smiled

"Sasuke that's…well I cant." Itachi tried to say. Sasuke crawled into Itachi's lap. "Just one? I know how to do it." _I've seen you and Shisui do it hundreds of times._ Sasuke thought. "You can just sit back and I'll kiss. You won't even have to move!" Itachi had a look of distaste on his face. "Please?" Sasuke whined. Itachi sighed. This was so wrong.

Itachi nodded and adjusted himself so that Sasuke wouldn't have to strain his neck to kiss his lips. He leaned his head down and as Sasuke was leaning toward him Itachi said," If it gets… well if the kiss gets bad we stop." "Bad? What do you mean bad?" Sasuke asked. Itachi frowned. _Bad like dirty._ Itachi thought. "Just if it doesn't feel…right we stop." Sasuke nodded. "Oh and if it last more then thirty seconds we stop." Itachi said. Sasuke wanted to pout. His kisses with Shisui lasted a long time. How come they were so short for him? Sasuke smiled; at least he was getting a kiss.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Itachi's. Then Sasuke's mind went blank. What the hell was he suppose to do now? Sasuke's mind spun. Suddenly Itachi pulled back. "Alright that was thirty seconds." Itachi said sitting back. "No! No! I forgot what I was doing; now I remember! Please let's try again!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Fine." Sasuke wiggled with excitement. This time it was going to be perfect. They leaned forward and Sasuke pressed his lips to Itachi's this time with force. Itachi began, he pressed onto Itachi's lips. He could tell that they were going to bruise. He had to be fast. He thought about the kiss he had seen Itachi and Shisui do. _Oh that's right_ Sasuke thought_ Tongue._ Sasuke slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth. Itachi immediately pulled away. "Alright, that's enough. Get out Sasuke." The was hostility in Itachi's voice but Sasuke happily bounded out of the room.

There were no bad feelings about the kiss they had shared in Sasuke's opinion. But when Sasuke caught Itachi and Shisui he felt angry. Their kiss was wrong, but our kiss was right. Sasuke decided that kissing was only meant for Itachi and himself. Shisui had to go.

That evening Fugaku made it home for dinner. The family sat and Sasuke fumbled with words in his head. He had to say this perfectly as to not anger Niisan. "Mother, Father." Sasuke began. Mikoto stopped eating and looked at her son. Fugaku on the other hand continued to eat. Itachi looked up as well. Sasuke tried to think about how to put this. He bit his lip.

"Sasuke, if you're going to call out our names, you better have something to say." Fugaku said annoyed. Mikoto smiled at Sasuke. "It's alright if you forgot honey." She said. Fugaku snickered. Mikoto glared at him. "So he forgot? He's five!" She shot at him. Fugaku glared back. "It's stupid. If he wants to tell us something it should be important." Fugaku said. Mikoto sighed. Fugaku glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke gulped. Suddenly finding the perfect words didn't matter to him.

"Shisui and Itachi kiss!" Sasuke cried. Mikoto froze, Fugaku stared at Sasuke and Itachi blushed and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke realized his mistake. "What!" Fugaku roared spinning around to glare at Itachi. "You kissed him!?" Mikoto cried.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto were clearly unhappy. They sent Sasuke away and told Itachi they needed to speak to him.

The conversation with the three of them lasted nearly the entire night. When they finally let Itachi leave the room they had been discussing with him in there came a knock at the door. Mikoto was the one to answer it.

It was Shisui. "Morning Mikoto-san. Is Itachi ready?" That's right Sasuke thought as he poked his head out of where he was, Itachi had a mission today. Mikoto seemed to be boiling. "How dare you!" She screeched. Shisui frowned. "What?" "How dare you touch my son! Baka!" She screamed. Shisui's face showed every negative feeling possible. "I don't know what you're talking about." Shisui lied.

Suddenly Fugaku appeared. He seemed just as mad as Mikoto "Get out of here. Don't ever come back!" He sneered. Shisui turned around and left quickly. Mikoto closed the door and the two left. Sasuke felt horrible.

Sasuke knocked on Itachi's door. It had been a week, and Itachi refused to come out. Everyday Mikoto would try to convince Itachi to come out while Fugaku would yell at Itachi that he needed to come out and forget about Shisui. Shisui was holding him back and Itachi needed to do his duties. Sasuke got no reply. Not like he was expecting one.

Suddenly a sadden voice reached Sasuke's ears. "If you're the little snitch, get out. Before I kill you." The words were so chilling. Sasuke began to tear up. "Niisan! I'm sorry. Don't hate me!" Sasuke cried as he banged on Itachi's door. There was silence. Then a sniffle from the voice inside the room. A held back sob and the dreadful words, "Too late, Sasuke. I already do."


	6. My heart is fine, just a few scratches

Agh, i havent updated in a while...Gomenasai! Well no long chapter to make up for that. Eh. Well there is more Sasuke Itachi. Yaaaaaaaay:3

* * *

The next week was awful, for everyone. Itachi locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Sasuke spent hours each day crying outside Itachi's door pleading that Itachi forgive him.

Mikoto felt as though she was responsible for Itachi's mood. She would come to his door and gently try to coxes him out. Itachi refused. Mikoto believed that kissing Shisui had not been Itachi's fault. Shisui was older and knew that kissing like that was wrong. Shisui probably overpowered my baby. Mikoto thought.

Fugaku didn't really care who was actually kissing who. The only thing that mattered was Itachi's performance and Shisui was a distraction. Fugaku was not angry with Shisui for the kisses, since Fugaku had kissed one of his cousins many times before. Not counting Mikoto.

Finally after a week Fugaku kicked down Itachi's door a literally dragged Itachi out. He forced Itachi back into his regular lifestyle minus Shisui. Itachi's performance returned to excellent, even better. Itachi became like a real ninja. He let zero emotion appear on his face.

Sasuke knew Itachi was still upset. Everyday he tried to talk to Itachi. Itachi hardly even glanced at him. Every morning Sasuke would say, "Good morning Niisan!" Sasuke was lucky if he even got a sigh or grumble out of him. On some good days Itachi would reply, morning, but nothing else.

The distance between Sasuke and Itachi was starting to become unbelievably big. Sasuke regretted everything he had said. Sasuke tried to catch Itachi's gaze, but it was useless. Itachi had completely shut Sasuke out of his life.

Itachi's heart was broken. Shattered. Never again would he let anyone be so close to him to only have them ripped away. He was slowly healing his heart. But Shisui was on his mind more than usual.

The ANBU had been given orders to keep Shisui and Itachi away from each other. So Itachi hardly saw Shisui. Sometimes he would see him walking out of the Hokage's office. But Shisui paid Itachi no attention. Itachi's heart ached.

Months had passed and things had not gotten better. In that time Itachi heard Shisui had been badly injured in battle. He tried to visit him, but was forbidden.

Sasuke was lost without Itachi. He use to come home and wait till Itachi was back and then braid his hair and talk or sometimes he would come home and Itachi would already be home and the two brothers would train together. That was rare. But now, Sasuke came home and would sit outside Itachi's door sobbing calling out his name even if Itachi was not in his room.

One day, Itachi had been given the day off and had locked himself in his room. Sasuke as usual wandered to Itachi's door. He knocked and called out aniki. But Sasuke knew there would be no answer. He tried the handle, usually it was locked. But today it was not. This small rare thing made Sasuke's heart fly. He gulped before he slid the door open very slowly.

Itachi's room was quit large. Larger than Sasuke's. Itachi had been first born so the larger of the two rooms was awarded to Itachi. The room was clean and nicely lit. Though there were no hangings on the walls the room was interesting and cool. Sasuke loved those nights when Itachi would let Sasuke sleep with him.

Sasuke stood in the doorway. Itachi had not made any sound as to know that Sasuke was in the room. Sasuke shuffle forward and closed the door behind him. Sasuke peered around the room. It took him a moment before he spotted Itachi.

Itachi was lying in his bed. He looked to be sleeping. Sasuke got fearful. If Itachi had known Sasuke had just waltzed into his room and was now hovering over his head he would have thrown a kunai, or chased him out. Something must be wrong.

Sasuke called out Itachi's name. Itachi shifted. _At least he is alive_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke sat down next to Itachi. Suddenly Itachi's eyes shot open. He jumped up holding a kunai in his hand. It took a moment for Itachi to register what was happening. Sasuke glanced up at his Niisan. He seemed so edgy. Itachi tossed his kunai at the wall. It stuck with a thud. Sasuke's heart began to race as Itachi headed for the door.

"Don't go! Please?" Sasuke whined. He stood up only to come to about Itachi's waist. Itachi glared down at him. Tears sprang to Sasuke's eyes. "Niisan!" Sasuke yelped as he flung himself at Itachi's leg. Itachi didn't move.

Sasuke sobbed for what felt like hours. He finally stopped when he had run out of tears. Itachi wasn't looking at him anymore. Sasuke's grip tighter. Finally Itachi sighed and said, "What is it Sasuke?"

_His voice, it's so different. So sad. So unlike it use to be…_ Sasuke thought as he forced some tears to come to his eyes. "Please forgive me, Niisan! I'm sorry!" Itachi glanced at the small puddle that had wrapped his body around his leg. Itachi frowned. _How weak._ He thought. He bent down to Sasuke's level and began to try and pry Sasuke off of his leg. It took a few moments but Sasuke had been successfully removed. "Sasuke what you did, was betrayal. It will take time to get over…" Itachi said distantly. Sasuke gazed up at him,

"Betray… you? Never! Niisan I never meant to…" Itachi shook his head. "All will forgiven in time. You have made me stronger." Sasuke gasped. That was unlike Itachi, to praise others on how they had made him stronger. Sasuke felt more tears well up in his eyes. But now they were tears of happiness. Itachi would forgive him.

"Thank you Niisan." Sasuke wept. Itachi shrugged. "You will forgive me?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded. "If you are betrayed you can always forgive." Itachi stated. He left an extremely relieved Sasuke crying on his floor.

A year had passed and on Sasuke's sixth birthday Itachi awarded Sasuke with a small kiss on the cheek. He had also handed him a tomato with the word "I forgive you." Written on it with marker.

Sasuke was very happy. He had his brother back. And it was true. Itachi began to act like he had a year ago. But he was still different. A little strange.

Itachi was not happy at all. His heart hurt more than words could ever say. His heart was beginning to heal when he spotted a laughing Shisui. He was with someone. Anger flared into Itachi's body when he realized it was Yuki. Shisui was now in love with Yuki? How could he? He used me. How… why?


	7. Blood

Sorry for the long update! Major writers block. But, i pushed through and did it! Sasuke and Itachi are forming a stronger bond. ahhaha! Might need to bump up the ratings soon. This will have a future lemon. :

* * *

Shisui did not love Yuki. Yuki was simply someone to keep him from thinking of Itachi. The day Itachi saw Shisui and Yuki completely ruined Shisui's life. He happen to glance up to see a teary eyed Itachi with a look of pure hate on his face. Shisui broke. He didn't mean to break his little love. Shisui tried to move away from Yuki, but Itachi had began to run away. Itachi was gone.

Itachi's life seemed totally pointless. The man he loved had replaced him. He was alone. No one cared. No one. Itachi ran with blurred vision till he reached his home. He burst through the doors sobbing quite hysterically. Mikoto and Sasuke happen to be on the other side of the door. They were baking what looked to be poorly shaped cookies. Sasuke saw his aniki's tears. Something horrible had happen.

Mikoto had not seen Itachi cry since he was a baby. But now he eleven. Her heart broke at the pathetic sight of the clans prodigy weeping in front of her. Like clock work Mikoto and Sasuke tried to comfort the shaking genius. Itachi didn't want it. He pushed them away and dashed to his room. Sasuke followed, but Mikoto stayed back.

Itachi didn't bother to close his door. Sasuke was right behind him and would surely open it. Itachi had no idea what to do. He frantically trying to find something to get his mind off of what he had just seen. Sasuke watched as his usually calm brother was throwing things around the room, finally finding what he was apparently searching for. A simple kunai. Itachi didn't stop crying as he sat still on his bed. Sasuke bit his lip and closed the door. He watched his aniki intensely as Itachi adjusted himself.

Finally Itachi noticed that Sasuke was there. He smiled darkly at him.

"Sasuke…" he whispered as a sob escaped his lips.

"Hai, Niisan?" Sasuke replied as he stepped closer to Itachi.

Itachi smile grew. He patted the bed next to him. Sasuke quickly dashed over to the spot and sat next to Itachi. Itachi played with the kunai, not paying Sasuke much attention. He was still smiling Sasuke noted.

Sasuke knew that Itachi like weapons. Who could blame him? Sasuke adored them as well. Possibly because his Niisan was so crazy about them. But never once had Sasuke seen Itachi care sop much about something as simple as a kunai. Not even himself. Sasuke tried to ignore the jealous feeling he felt.

"You know this kunai here?" Itachi said as he continued to play with it.

Sasuke nodded.

"This thing is the most important thing, I have ever received…" Itachi stated. His smile was gone and his voice was monotone. Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi. Itachi watched Sasuke for a moment.

"Sasuke."

"Yes Niisan?"

"You are also very important to me."

Sasuke blushed as his aniki lowered his head and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. Sasuke closed his eyes in a moment of bliss. Itachi's lips hover only millimeters away from his.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I… I love you too aniki."

Itachi pressed his lips against Sasuke's and kissed him gently. Sasuke refused to move. If he did something wrong this moment would never last. The kiss lasted only an moment before Itachi pulled back. Sasuke was smiling his eyes were half open as well. Itachi leaned closer again and kissed him again but this time with more passion.

Itachi finally pulled back and lay down on his bed. Sasuke sat very still. It was not everyday Itachi decided to kiss him. Hell, he was lucky to get a goodnight kiss.

"Shisui gave me this." Itachi said. His voice was empty and broken. Sasuke glanced at Itachi. Itachi was dangling the kunai over his chest. He fiddled with it before he lowered it to his wrist.

"And I don't need you. Not anymore." Itachi whispered more to himself than anyone. And with that he slowly dragged the kunai along his wrist. Slicing it open and letting the crimson blood fall in small tears on to his ivory skin.

Sasuke was in awe. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed Itachi's wrist which was now bleeding freely. He stared at it, then at his aniki. He began to panic as Itachi stared blindly at Sasuke.

Sasuke put his mouth over Itachi's wrist and began to lick up the salty blood. Sasuke knew how to handle some cuts. He had seen his mother bandage Itachi and himself many times. He glanced up to see some ninja tape. It would have to do. Sasuke grabbed it and began to wrap his wrist. When he was done he grabbed Itachi's other wrist and held them close to him,

"Itachi?"

"…"

"Why, aniki?"

"…"

Sasuke caressed Itachi's cheek lightly as Itachi began to cry again. Sasuke had no idea what to do so he laid next to Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

"Aniki."

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi.

"Hai, aniki, hai. I love you too."

Itachi and Sasuke appeared for dinner and Itachi was back to his stoic face. Mikoto questioned her son as to what had happen. Itachi's simple reply was that he had been free.

Shisui felt as though he could just die. The following days he didn't even see Itachi. Itachi had been assigned some extremely important missions and he did not have a chance to explain. It didn't help when Yuki finally became a chunin and Shisui was ordered to watch over Yuki's training. He really was starting to miss Itachi. His fake smile and of course his soft lips.

Itachi returned home after a week long mission. He grimaced when he heard Yuki was now chunin. Itachi guesses Shisui couldn't stand to be away from his little doll. Disgusting.

Itachi was eager to get home. For some odd reason, he really missed Sasuke. He was returning home when he heard Shisui.

"Yuki…"

"Oh Shisui-kun, please, call me Yuki-kun I really love - "

"Don't tell me this again. I hear it everyday."

"Then you understand my feelings?"

"Understand them? I have them too!"

Itachi frowned as tears began to form in his eyes. _It is true…_ he thought as he ran the rest of the way home.

Later that night Sasuke discover that his aniki had came home. Apparently he had just gone to his room, taken a nap perhaps? Either way Sasuke anxiously knocked on Itachi's door to inform him that dinner was ready.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke as he open the door.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Itachi closed his door and began to walk to the kitchen. That's when Sasuke noticed that Itachi's other wrist was wrapped. And there was a red stain growing through the white bandage. Blood.


	8. Tomato

Fast update to make up for the time i havent updated. Lemon in the next chapter! I hope i can write one... This chapter is mostly Shisui x Itachi && Yuki x Itachi. Yuki is a fiest boy. Threesome anyone...:D

* * *

Sasuke was scared Itachi might actually kill himself. He didn't ever bring up his fear though. He would just have to be there for Itachi always.

Itachi's slitting of the wrist became a weekly thing. He made sure never to cut very deep, but enough to bleed. The feeling of pain and sight of blood distracted him from his agonizing thoughts of Shisui.

Shisui had been assigned a week long mission. He was devastated to hear this. Itachi had a week off and before Shisui was informed of the mission he planned to straighten things out with Itachi. But no such luck.

Itachi was glad Shisui would be gone when he heard the news. Now he wouldn't have to be concerned about talking to him for a week. Itachi was walking back from the store carrying a bag a bright red tomatoes. He spotted a figure further up ahead and felt his complexion pale slightly when he realized it was Yuki.

Itachi frowned. He hadn't really seen much of Yuki since their last mission as gennin. He approached Yuki with a scowl on his face. Yuki looked up. His face was flushed and he wore a bright blush upon his cheeks,

"Ita…Itachi-kun!" He exclaimed stepping forward clutching the box he held against his chest tighter.

"Hn." Itachi replied slowing to a stop in front of Yuki.

"I… I just wanted to… um. Well… here." Yuki cried as he shoved the box into Itachi's arms.

"Itachi dropped the bag of tomatoes and cursed. He glanced at the box and slowly opened it. Inside was an assortment of dango. Itachi's eyes lit up.

"How did you know?"

"I came by your house earlier and you… mother said that… you liked them." Yuki breathed. He stepped closer to Itachi blushing even brighter. Itachi had no idea what to say. So he cover the dango again and glared at Yuki.

"What? Did Shisui tell you to do this to anger me?"

Yuki's face dropped.

"No! Itachi-kun! Never! This is really for you from me!"

Itachi frowned. He handed the box back to Yuki.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Itachi said as he bent over to pick up the dropped tomatoes.

Yuki stood very still watching Itachi for a moment.

"Um, Itachi-kun?"

"Nani?"

Yuki sighed as he leaned down close to Itachi.

"Please… just kiss me."

Itachi glared at Yuki.

"What are yo-"

Itachi was cut of as Yuki gently kissed him. Itachi pulled back and fell on his butt. He covered his lips and looked confused and slightly angry.

"Please Itachi-kun." Yuki said as he reached to touch Itachi's cheek. Itachi flinched.

"Wha… what about Shisui?" Itachi asked as Yuki caressed Itachi's cheek.

"What about him?"

"Don't you… doesn't he love you?"

Shisui shook his head slowly.

"No."

"Bu… but I heard you say that you loved…"

"I love you."

Itachi's eyes widen as Yuki pushed his lips against Itachi's. Itachi was too shocked to move. He didn't remember Yuki being so forceful and so aggressive. Suddenly Yuki looked up his eyes narrowed slightly. Itachi heard his name being called. Shisui's voice.

Shisui marched over to them ripping Yuki off him.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled.

Yuki glared at him.

"My apologize Shisui-ku-"

Yuki was cut off by Shisui's punch to his face. Yuki didn't seem fazed by it and simply glared at Shisui.

"Un." Yuki mumbled before he stumbled away.

Shisui turned to Itachi. He gripped Itachi by his collar and yanked him to his feet. Itachi was still confused so he hung limply against Shisui.

"Itachi-chan." Shisui said angrily. Itachi looked at him.

"Get away from me! You bastard!" Itachi screeched as he pushed Shisui as far away from him as possible. Shisui grabbed Itachi's arm and yanked him back.

"You got the hots for Yuki, do you?" he growled.

"No, you idiot, that's you!"

"What the hell, Itachi? I would never love him as I love you!"

"You fucking liar!"

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi finally freed himself and began to run away.

"I never want to see you again! You bastard! You fake!" Itachi screamed as he ran along the streets. Shisui was right behind Itachi. He so got a hold of Itachi's arm again.

"Listen here! I love you! Don't fucking forget that!"

Itachi squirmed under Shisui's gaze.

"You are a liar!" Itachi cried out. Now he was crying and people were now beginning to stare. Shisui looked around as people started coming out of the stores and restaurants glaring at him. Shisui needed to shut Itachi up who was now crying hysterically.

Shisui took the hand that he was using to hold onto Itachi and slapped him with it. Not the best idea. People gasped and some shrieked. Itachi covered his cheek and stared at Shisui.

"You… your…" Itachi turned and ran home. Shisui didn't dare follow him since he had drawn enough attention to himself.

Itachi raced home panting and sobbing. When he reached the door to his home he pause to straighten himself up and to wipe away the endless tears that were streaming down his face.

_Why me…? Why is it always me? Why? Why? Why?_


	9. Bad to worse

It's long:D Heck yeah. I made this longer and yeah... In this Shisui is very creepy. And i have never wrote a lemon before so it kinda sucks. But you get the idea. I think. Hopefully. :D

* * *

Shisui knew things were bad. As if he didn't already know that, but when he heard that Itachi had turned down three missions he knew he had screwed up. He tried to apologize but he was ordered to not step foot within five feet of the main house. And if he saw Itachi in town. Itachi would run away. Life was fucked up.

Shisui hated to lose. He hated knowing that he had Itachi and had almost lost him to Yuki. YUKI! That was the problem. Shisui decided. He knew Yuki had a small crush on Itachi since they became a team. Yuki was obviously having some sort of influence on Itachi.

Normally Shisui would never think to kill of his own team mate. Only under extreme circumstances. And this would have to be that circumstance. He would simply poison Yuki. It would be so fast, Yuki would not suffer.

When Shisui suggested the idea that he and Yuki dine, Yuki agreed quickly. Once they had settled at the corner dango shop Shisui began his apology. Which was as sincere as he could fake it.

"I know Itachi-kun means something to the both of us… but I don't want our team to fail. So I apologize. Sorry."

Yuki smiled as he sipped some green tea.

"Apology accepted." He set his tea down and began to nibble thoughtfully at a piece of dango.

Shisui faked a smile and pretend to reach into his bag to grab his money. His fingers slid over the smooth material that held the poison that would do Yuki in. He pulled it into his lap along with some change. Yuki glanced at him but said nothing.

"More tea?" Shisui asked darkly but with a smile.

Yuki smiled faintly. "Hai."

Shisui made a move for the tea kettle and as planned he _accidentally_ dropped it. Tea fell everywhere. Turning the red carpet an even darker shade of red.

_Blood?_ Yuki though distantly as a few people raced over to clean up the already growing stain.

"I have all thumbs." Shisui said with a slight blush. _Another fake._

"Let me get some more." Shisui waved his hand and caught one of the waiters attention.

"More tea, please."

"Hai."

The man disappeared and returned within a few moments. Shisui gladly accepted the tea and began to slowly pour it. And while he slowly poured it he let the continents of the smooth material fall behind the waterfall of tea and dissolve instantly into Yuki's drink. Yuki, unknowingly took the tea. He smiled at Shisui. Shisui faked a smile back. _Come on, drink it._

Yuki brought it to his lips before he threw it back at Shisui. Shisui nearly dodged it but was not fast enough and the cup scraped his arm. Dishonorable considering he was an Uchiha.

He glared at Yuki. The crowed of people in the restaurant grew quiet. There eyes fixed on Yuki and Shisui. _He knew._ Shisui though.

"You think you can get rid of me? So easily?"

Shisui grimaced.

The next event that happen came so fast that it was hard to say what really happen. Shisui and Yuki were outside. Though there judgment was clouded they knew not to fight in the restaurant. Outside they were able to move freely.

Shisui had become a chunin before Yuki, but never really knew what Yuki was able to do. There kunai flew through the air and struck each other. Both raced at each other and began a series of kicks and punches. None of which were able to hit.

Shisui pulled out a sleek new kunai. Yuki did the same. The two stared at each other and in an extremely fast motion, Shisui appeared behind Yuki kunai leaning against his neck. Yuki didn't move or tense up. Instead he whispered. "You're move, Shisui-kun."

Shisui slit Yuki's neck and watched as his warm blood seeped into the restaurant and mingled with the green tea that had not been cleaned up all the way. The streets were quiet. No one had seen what had happen, or if they had no one would question him. Shisui considered leaving Yuki, but though better of it and through him into the river. By the time they found him all the evidence would be gone. To not cause himself any trouble he created a clone to take Yuki's place for a day or so.

Now on to his precious Itachi-chan.

Itachi sat holding Sasuke. Itachi had just recently turned twelve and today was Sasuke's seventh birthday. Sasuke kept kissing Itachi's chin as he held him. Itachi was quite annoyed with the mushy love but knew that if he put Sasuke down he would just go back to crying about insanities such as a tomato cake.

"Oi, Sasuke-chan, you are giving Itachi a run for his money. Why don't you try to calm down?" Mikoto said. Sasuke beamed up at her.

"Hai!" He leap off Itachi and for the umpteenth time complained about why he could not have a tomato cake.

Itachi rubbed his head. He had a headache.

"Itachi-chan." Mikoto called softly. Itachi glanced up.

"Hn?"

"Would you mind going into to town and getting a few more tomatoes? Sasuke seems to be a bit obsessed and I don't think we have enough."

Itachi nodded and left.

The town seemed especially quite that day. There was hardly anyone out. Itachi passed by his favorite dango shop and spotted a couple of ANBU. He approached them and over heard some of their conversation.

"Who's blood is it?"

"We don't know."

"Any one acting strange while they were in there sir?"

"Hai. Two men who were about thirteen or fourteen had a bit of a rumble. But they left just as fast as their fight started."

"What did they look like?"

"Well one had red eyes. The sharingan? I don't really know. He had dark hair, smooth pale skin and was tall and lean."

"The other?"

"Tall had brown hair…"

Itachi didn't need to hear any more. He knew who they were. Yuki and Shisui. Itachi decided that Sasuke would have to deal with the current amount of tomatoes. Itachi didn't want to be on the streets of Shisui was. Or Yuki for that matter. Could one of them be dead? Or hurt? Itachi felt his heart beat a bit faster. He was worried about Shisui.

Itachi had become so wrapped in thought that he didn't notice the man that stood before him. Itachi's heart stopped and he held his breath.

"Hello, Itachi-kun."

Shisui.

"Please Itachi-kun, don't run away. Don't you dare."

Itachi couldn't feel his legs. He refused to show any emotion but even though his face was stoic he knew Shisui knew how scared he was. Shisui moved toward Itachi, Itachi tensed as Shisui caressed his cheek.

"Oh, how I have missed this cheek." He whispered as he placed a kiss on his cheek. Itachi gulped. It felt good. Shisui brought his arm around Itachi's waist and brought him closer.

"Did you miss me? Itachi-kun…"

Itachi whimpered as Shisui nibbled at Itachi's ear lobe.

"Hai… I have Shisui-san."

"Good. Then this will be easy."

Shisui grabbed Itachi's hair roughly and yanked him away from the semi-busy streets. Itachi's ninja instincts kicked in and he began to struggle.

"What the hell?! Shisui!"

He screamed as he resisted Shisui's forceful tugs on his hair.

"Oi, Itachi-kun, did you really think you could go about looking as you do without this happening, at least once? Be happy that it's me, Itachi-kun."

Itachi was about to protest when he felt Shisui's tongue his mouth. Itachi choked as Shisui's tongue pressed against the back of his throat. Itachi's mind was racing. He had just opened himself back to Shisui, and now this? Itachi couldn't think straight as Shisui sat on top of Itachi and began to pull of his shirt.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Shisui giggled as he began to pull Off Itachi's pants. Itachi's mind race and he glared at Shisui.

"Get the fuck off me!" He screamed. Shisui decided the best way to shut him up would be another forceful kiss. Itachi screamed into Shisui's mouth as Shisui finished undressing both himself and Itachi.

There they were. Naked in an ally. Blocks away from Itachi's house. Itachi tried to get up, to some how wiggle out of Shisui's tight grip. But he was so confused and scared that he couldn't do much other than squirm.

Shisui placed his harden member at Itachi's entrance. Itachi gasped as he realized that Shisui was serious. Itachi was terrified now. He couldn't see Shisui's manhood, but knew it was quite large. _It won't fit. He'll break me in two._ Itachi though as he wiggled again.

"Oi, Itachi-kun, keep going. That only makes me want you more."

Shisui entered Itachi quickly and Itachi let out a scream that was again cut off by Shisui's kiss. The pain was immense. Shisui pulled out and watched as Itachi's feminine body relaxed instantly.

Itachi was flushed and panting. _Perfect_. Shisui thought with a smirk. He entered Itachi again and Itachi tried to scream again but no avail. Shisui fucked Itachi senseless until a light rain cause Shisui to stop. He glanced at the sky and then down at his Itachi-kun.

Itachi was crying, softly, but crying.

"Don't be sad, love." Shisui said as he kissed Itachi on the lips.

"I love you." Shisui whispered. He got up and redressed himself. He glanced down at the naked, broken Itachi and smirked.

"Don't tell a soul or else." Shisui said calmly. He turned and left. Itachi lay in a puddle for a few minuets before his body reached it's limit and shut down causing Itachi to fall unconscious.


	10. Black Roses

O M G! sorry for such a late update. i forgot i was even writing. But i promise to make it up. i do. double chapter maybe? Hahaha; i'll have a new chapter by tomorrow or tonight; or sometime this week. PROMISE.

* * *

Itachi didn't wake up in a puddle. He didn't wake up chained to a pole by Shisui. Itachi woke up in a hospital bed. It was warm and comforting and as Itachi began to come back he could hear his worried mother and another voice. The doctor Itachi guessed. Itachi was fully conscious now but kept his eyes closed. He couldn't believe what had happen. Suddenly the door opened and closed but the distant worried tone of his mother was still there. It wasn't her.

Itachi panicked; what if it was Shisui? Itachi's eyes flew open and inches away from his own face were Sasuke's. Sasuke looked beyond worried. He also looked exhausted.

"Niisan?" Itachi let out a long sigh.

"It's only you; Sasuke."

"Who else would it be?"

Itachi sat up and realized how weak he was. He fell back gently onto his pillow. He was extremely stiff.

"Nissan, are you okay?"

Sasuke's voice seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"It's been days…"

Itachi's eyes widen at that. Days? His raping felt as if it had been an hour ago. Itachi felt fear flicker in his stomach. He was in a hospital after all; test had to have been taken on him. They might know…

Itachi stayed quiet and Sasuke noted that something was definitely off. Itachi seemed on edge; hardly spoke and when he did it was the voice of a frighten frail child; not his hero; Itachi.

Sasuke reached out and touched Itachi's cheek. Itachi flinched. Sasuke's concern only grew. Itachi flinching? Something was horribly wrong.

Suddenly Mikoto threw open the door and rushed over to Itachi.

"MY GOD ITACHI! You're okay! Thank the heavens!" She then proceeded placing several kisses on Itachi. The doctor Mikoto had been talking to was also hovering in the room.

"Is aniki gonna be okay?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Mikoto's dress.

"He'll be fine. He needs to rest is all." The doctor replied patting Sasuke on the head; who only leaned away from the touch.

"Itachi what were you doing out in the rain? You could have died!" Mikoto cried.

Itachi said nothing; his mind wasn't with them. He could barely even hear what they were talking about. All he could think about was Shisui's smug expression. The evil smile when he was done. The lust filled kisses. Disgusting. Shisui had made Itachi feel like a baby. Helpless and useless.

Before Itachi realized it; both Mikoto and the doctor were gone. Sasuke sat alone with him. Itachi came back to the real world long enough to glance around the poorly decorated room.

It was an off white; which probably had started off snow white; but with age had changed. The floor was dingy and clean. There was a bouquet of flowers on the table next to Itachi. Black roses; his favorite. Sasuke sat in a small folding chair by his bed. It looked uncomfortable to say the least.

Itachi cleared his voice and used all his strength to sit up.

"The doctor says you had pneumonia. You could have… died." Sasuke said making the last word slow and depressing.

"Pneumonia?" Itachi echoed.

"Yeah; we were all really scared. If Shisui…"

"Shisui?" Itachi's voice cracked.

Sasuke stared at Itachi as Itachi's breathing became quick and tears sprung to his eyes.

"Aniki?" Sasuke said in a panic.

"… What about Shisui?"

"He brought you on; said he saw you laying in a puddle. Had been knocked unconscious."

Itachi felt anger bubble up. That bastard. That fucking bastard.

"Was that all? All he said? All the doctor said happen?"

Sasuke nodded. Itachi clenched his fist. Now he was crying because he was mad. Sasuke watched as Itachi displayed several negative emotions due to the mention of Shisui; which confused Sasuke. He knew Itachi and Shisui had been in a fight; but he still assumed they were in love.

"He brought you flowers too…" Sasuke said distantly.

Itachi reached over to a small unopened note that lay within the flowers. He opened the peach colored envelope. Inside was a blue card with the words "Get Well Soon" written in gold. Itachi opened it and recognized Shisui's handwriting. It was sloppy yet neat. Hard to explain. It read;

"_Dear Itachi-chan; I do hope you get better. Remember our little promise right? I do. Anyways you should come by and thank me for saving you. Anytime would be fine. I adore you Itachi-chan. I really do. Love; Shisui."_

Itachi closed the card and set it down on his bed. He felt very cold.

"Sasuke would you mind sitting in bed with me?"

Sasuke's eyes sparkled. And he climbed slowly into bed. The two brothers sat together in silence for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"Aniki; is something wrong with you and Shisui?"

Itachi's head turned towards the black roses. They were beautiful. Shisui use to always bring Itachi a different flower from every country he went to. But by far the black rose was Itachi's favorite. Though Itachi had mentioned it once; Shisui remembered.

"Do you like these roses; Sasuke?" Itachi asked flatly.

Sasuke looked at the roses.

"They are kinda dark. I like red; cause it's like the sharingan. Reminds me of you." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Would you mind throwing these out?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not at all."

Sasuke took the fresh death flowers from the vase and raced out of the room to the snack area. There he pulled off every head of the flowers and threw them away.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. No more black flowers; no more Shisui.


	11. Red Roses

Told you i'd update soon! This is a Mikoto and Itachi moment. ANDDDDD; ITACHI IS 12! yeeewhooo.

* * *

Finally after weeks of being locked up in that damn hospital bed; they let Itachi go

Finally after weeks of being locked up in that damn hospital bed; they let Itachi go. The day was very special. It was June 9th; and the year had been rather warm; except for today. It was dark and cloudy it had even begun to rain a little bit. Today was also Itachi's 12th birthday.

Mikoto met Itachi in the morning to bring him back. They walked along the path and Mikoto held a parasol sheltering both Itachi and Mikoto. Mikoto felt blessed being with Itachi. The doctors had kept him out of communication after he woke up; but now it was just them.

And the sound of rain.

Itachi looked pale and thin form being locked up for so long he had grown rather frail. Itachi's clothes seemed a bit too big as well. But even though he was deathly pale and his clothes hung off his narrow frame he looked stunning. His hair was as sheen and tidy as ever; carefully pulled back into a lose ponytail. His pale face was adored with piercing black eyes. There was a slight blush on his cheeks as well. He was even smiling a bit.

"Are you excited that it's your birthday?" Mikoto asked happily.

"In a way; I guess." Itachi said with a smile.

A smile that had eluded Mikoto for so long. She smiled her true smile at him as well.

"You have a nice smile…" Itachi said as he pointed to Mikoto's still smiling face. Mikoto giggled and reached out to ruffle Itachi's hair. Something he would pull away from; but just the moment's touch was enough for Mikoto.

But this time he didn't pull away.

He leaned into the touch. Welcomed it with a smile.

"You shouldn't fake your smile anymore." Itachi said when Mikoto finished.

Mikoto looked straight ahead.

"It's not fake…"

"You never smile that way at father. Or Sasuke. Just me. Only me."

Mikoto looked down at her son. He was staring at her with eyes full of kindness.

"They aren't fake. They just aren't as happy as this smile." She looked up.

"This is _our_ special smile."

Itachi continued to walk along Mikoto. They were just about to reach the dango shop when Itachi slipped his hand into Mikoto's. Something he hadn't done since he was a baby.

Mikoto smile widen and she led him inside the dango shop.

"I didn't want dango; just to feel your warmth."

"I know. But it's pouring. We should wait it out."

Itachi smiled again.

The two sat together and ate a small plate of dango; when they finished each sat back and looked at each other. Itachi eventually nodded off. But Mikoto stayed awake. Her mind was jumbled. Itachi didn't act like Itachi. He acted nicer; friendlier. It was nice as hell but it was strange. Maybe after being sick his outlook on the world changed?

The rain didn't stop. It kept coming down harder and harder. The owner of the shop had come by to explain that there would be no one allowed to leave. It was too dangerous out there. Mikoto grew annoyed. Everything was waiting for Itachi at home. All his presents. All the people who adored him; even Shisui. He did after all save Itachi. Mikoto stood up and glanced down at Itachi. He was fast asleep.

She wandered to the front of the dango shop.

"Do you have anything I could give as a present?" she asked dryly.

The man stared at her.

"Err; yeah." He reached under the counter and pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

Mikoto stared at the man in disbelief.

"Ha. They were for my wife. But; seems like we are going to be here all night. They're going to die. Someone who can seem them at the peak of their beauty should have them."

He handed them to Mikoto who bowed in return.

Mikoto headed back to the table where Itachi had wakened. He smiled up at her as she handed him the roses.

"Sorry this was all I could do."

"No. this is perfect. They are beautiful."

"You like them? I know you like black roses; but in these circumstances…"

"No; I actually prefer the red ones. Thank you. They're Sasuke and my flowers."

Mikoto smiled again.

The two fell asleep in each others arms. The next day and the rain had stopped leaving Konaha damp. The mother and son walked down the empty streets. Itachi seemed distant again.

Their walk was silent except for their footsteps and the occasional bird call. Finally Itachi broke the silence.

"Mother; you know that the way I acted is the last time I can be like that."

Mikoto felt her heart break.

"I'm a ninja. Father wouldn't like to act this way…"

Mikoto felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother." Then all was silent.

Mikoto felt the tears spill from here eyes and run down her cheeks. She kept her head high and shaded by the parasol. Fugaku was the cause. He always was.

They arrived home to a worried Sasuke who pretended to scold both Itachi and his mother. But after about 2 minuets he proceeded to kiss and annoy Itachi. Fugaku announced that tomorrow his training would start up again; and the next mission that came along would be assigned to him. Itachi replied with a "hn" then retired to his room. He was after all still recovering.

Mikoto got a mouth full from Fugaku who insisted on knowing why they hadn't been home. Mikoto took it like she always did. And when he was done Mikoto would smile and say; "I'm sorry Fugaku-san; would you like any sake?" usually he'd take the sake.

Mikoto felt drained as she poured the sake. She felt defeated. She finished pouring and set the glass on a tray. She began to make her way to Fugaku's study. As she made her way through the halls she felt her knees shake and she fell. Fell for the millionth time. She fell with tears spilling out of her eyes and into the puddle of sake. Just like always.


	12. Protector

Okayyyyy soooo; i updated! yay! Anywayyy; i introduced Madara in this. and please don't hate cause i want him in here. There is some Uchihacest in here; but it's not the kind you'd think. I added it in cause it seemed like the story needed it. enjoyyy.

It must have been pure luck what happen next

It must have been pure luck what happen next. A mission surfaced a day after Itachi's return. It was a dangerous one. One that even the Hokage advised that Itachi not take it. He was not completely well and this mission could lead to Itachi's death. Fugaku didn't want to hear any of it and insisted that Itachi take it. Luckily the night before Itachi came down with a horrible cough. A doctor suggested that it was due to the fact that Itachi was still weaken from his trip the the hospital. Fugaku spit at that; a ninja was a ninja. Who got sick? Mikoto on the other hand had a devious smile as she watched Fugaku turn down the mission. She smiled because she had poisoned Itachi. It wouldn't kill him but it would leave him completely drained; and he'd need his mother once again.

More than anything; Itachi HATED being ill. He hated staying in his bed. He hated his mother coming in. he hated Sasuke pretending to treat him. He HATED it. But for once Itachi was relived to actually be resting; as he should.

The house was quiet that day. Fugaku had taken a mission to let off some steam about the rejected mission. Mikoto had taken Sasuke reluctantly into town to a small fair. They would all be gone for hours. Itachi wasn't completely bed ridden; he could stand and walk; but only short distances.

Itachi lay in his cooled bed; he was currently burning up. And at the moment Itachi felt the sickest he had felt in years. He could barely turn himself over. So he lay on his back breathing heavily.

Suddenly a small noise only a prodigy like Itachi would hear caught his attention. Itachi's head snapped up. The sound was dull and distant; but it came from the house. It sounded like a door had been opened. Itachi knew it couldn't have been his mother; father; or Sasuke. That left only one…

Shisui.

Itachi's heart skipped a beat. He began to shake as he tried with all his mite to get into a sitting position. But he failed so Itachi laid still and tried to figure out who was there. The presence was definitely in the house and coming this way. Itachi was still so weak he couldn't read the chakra signature. Panic began to well up inside of him. What if it was Shisui! What would stop him from having his way with him again? Itachi began to panic even more.

The person was at his door. Hovering there. Itachi held his breath. He must have looked so weak. Laying in his bed with tears streaming down his face. The door moved a bit. Itachi sucked in even more breath. The cool tears rand down his burning face. The door opened slightly and Itachi felt that the presence was strong. Very strong. Itachi squeezed the blanket on his bed.

"Shisui-san…" Itachi wearily breathed.

The presence paused at this then proceeded in.

"Father…?"

Itachi exhaled. It was only him. Itachi quickly wiped away the tears on his face. Fugaku watched his son then sat on the edge of his bed. He stared off into space as Itachi composed himself.

"What are you doing home?"

Fugaku continued to stare.

"Why did you say… Shisui-san?"

Itachi felt cold suddenly.

"I know about you two."

Itachi held his breath; he couldn't even look at him anymore.

"I know what he did."

Itachi shut his eyes; reliving that horrible moment.

"I know he made you cry. I know he ruined you."

Itachi began to cry again.

Fugaku reached out and touched Itachi's cheek. Itachi wasn't sure if he was offering comfort or not; but he leaned into the touch anyway. Fugaku dragged his fingers over Itachi's cheek. Itachi stopped crying; but still looked miserable.

"You know; we spend so much time together; you'd think I would have seen this before. You'd think I'd know what you look like this close. You'd think I'd know what your skin feels… like…"

Fugaku's touch was intense. Itachi looked up at Fugaku who was looking back at him. Fugaku leaned in slowly. Itachi stayed still; after all he was a child; he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Just be quiet Itachi-chan."

Itachi's eyes widen as Fugaku kissed his lips gently. The kiss was full of frustration and passion. Fugaku had been waiting a while for this. Itachi was too weak to do much of anything so he remained still as Fugaku got more aggressive.

"Your mother thinks you are all hers… she always thought that. ALWAYS."

Itachi felt tears bleed from his eyes. He wanted this to stop. Fugaku grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and pulled it. Itachi let out a painful moan. Fugaku smirked.

"Silly Itachi."

Fugaku ripped off the blanket covering Itachi. Itachi felt the warmth rip away as well. Fugaku reached for Itachi's pants. Itachi had enough.

"STOP FATHER! STOP!"

Fugaku stopped. He got up off of Itachi. He stared at Itachi.

"Don't mention this again; you hear me? Never."

And he left. Itachi felt sick. He was sick. His own father had almost had his way with him. First his best friend then his father, Itachi curled up into a ball. He was alone. He shivered. Fugaku tasted like sake. He hated that. Itachi felt horribly weak too. He began to cry.

Suddenly another intense chakra movement in the house. Itachi curled tighter into a ball. It could be Fugaku again; or it could really be Shisui this tome. Itachi shivered. Whoever it was; was not choosing to be quiet. They made a lot of noise as the mad their way to his room. Itachi felt them at his door. Whoever it was should just come in and take him. That's what they want. That what they all want.

The door opened; and Itachi's eyes closed. The person was strong by their chakra signature.

"If you're going to do it; JUST FUCKING DO IT!" Itachi screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The person sat near Itachi. Itachi sobbed. The person touched Itachi's cheek. Itachi sobbed louder. The person told him to "shhh" and Itachi stopped. The voice was not of Shisui or his father. The voice was completely new. Itachi refused to open his eyes though. The person stroked Itachi's messy hair.

"There is no need to worry Itachi; I would never harm you."

Itachi felt secure but remained tense.

"Itachi I will always protect you."

Itachi bit his lip.

"Itachi; look at me."

Itachi didn't move.

"Is that really anyway to treat Madara Uchiha?"


	13. A sweet little lie

Okayyyy; fast update; un. But yeah; i HAD to do it. Madara and Itachi talk. And thats basically it. haha. It will get more intense soon; promise! ;D

--

Itachi's eyes flew open

Itachi's eyes flew open. He was young; but he knew very well who Madara Uchiha was. There was no way that was him. Itachi turned his head and was face to face with the man claiming to be Uchiha Madara.

The man was tall; with typical pale Uchiha skin. His hair was a deep midnight color. It was spiky and long; like a mix between Itachi's and Sasuke's hair. It was pretty long; just past his shoulders. One of his charcoal eyes was hidden beneath the silky hair. He looked like an Uchiha. But Itachi was skeptical.

The man smiled and Itachi noted that his teeth were like little pearls. The man was very captivating. Itachi sniffed.

"Itachi…" the man said softly.

Itachi felt his eye lids droop; he felt very safe with this man. Safer than he use to feel when he was with Shisui.

"how do I know you are who you say you are?" Itachi asked as he let himself rest on the mans shoulder. The man laughed.

"I'm not about to force anything on you; Itachi."

Itachi stared off into space; his eyelids sliding further and further down with every passing moment. The man touched Itachi's lower back and dragged his fingers gracefully up the side of Itachi. Itachi liked the contact.

"I know what's happen to you." Madara said softly.

Itachi didn't move.

"I can make it stop. I can make them pay."

That caught Itachi's attention.

"You can?"

"Well sure."

"How?"

"First you need to trust me Itachi. Then you can have all the power you need to take them down. Your father; Shisui; your clan."

"The clan? Why the clan?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"… I guess not."

Madara laughed a warm hearted laugh. Itachi flinched at the sudden outburst and glared up at Madara who was now quietly giggling.

"What?!"

Madara looked at Itachi and smiled.

"For a genius you are pretty naïve."

Itachi blushed.

Madara's face grew serious.

"Itachi; don't you think it's a bit odd for your rape from Shisui went unnoticed? Your father even said he knew."

Itachi's eyes widen.

"If your father knows; the head of the Uchiha family; the rest of the clan must have an idea. Shisui was a pretty obvious suspect. You couldn't see it but for a while Shisui had a lusty look in his eyes."

Itachi lowered his head.

"That is true. He did say that…"

Madara stared at Itachi.

"I believe you!" Itachi cried out suddenly.

Madara continued to stare impassively.

"I believe you are real; help me to have my revenge."

Madara smiled warmly.

"Of course Itachi-chan. But not at the moment. You are much too weak and my training will be life changing. I will come back for you when you are ready; and until then I will protect you."

Itachi nodded.

"Now; go to sleep; Itachi-chan."

Madara kissed Itachi's forehead then got up and left.

Itachi fell back on his bed; he was drained.

Madara walked out onto the streets and smirked. It was simple really; Itachi was the only child that would ever have a chance to help him with his plan. Give Itachi some false hope and a pretty little lie and he was set.

"I'll see you again; Itachi-chan." Madara whispered as he teleported away.


	14. Drunk

FAST UPDATE! i'm on a rolllllll un! i plan to have another chapter tonight! i really do. or tomorrow at least. i realize that after i update several times i take long breaks. unnnn. soooo; here are some chapters to enjoy. it gets more intense as Shisui and Madara meet. and Shisui is a drunk. oh snappp.

--

Shisui felt horrible

Shisui felt horrible. _How long ago did Itachi get out? A month? Yeah; it had to have been a month._ He woke up and lay very still. He was still slightly hung over from last night. He moaned. _Well what did you expect Shisui? You RAPED him…_ Shisui groaned angrily. He had lost control; something that he usually could keep under control.

"Fuck."

Shisui sat up; his head felt heavy and hurt. He winced in pain. His room looked strangely different. But it always seemed like that. He must have been totally wasted last night. Shisui stood up and wobbled over to his mirror. There he took a good hard look at himself.

He still had that Uchiha pale skin; but it seemed gray today. He still had that Uchiha black hair; but it seemed dull today. He still had those Uchiha eyes; but today they were lifeless. He cleared his throat and began to comb his messy hair. He moved on to washing his face and dressing himself. When he was done he stood in the mirror again. He looked cleaner; but there was something definitely missing. He seemed like half an Uchiha.

Shisui's eyes drifted down to the corner of his mirror. There; taped to the mirror; was a picture of himself and Itachi. It was taken a while back. When he was 13 and Itachi was 10. Shisui's eyelids slid down. He missed those times.

Shisui made his way through town. His dead eyes always roamed around to see if his Itachi had come into town; but he never did. And today was no different. Shisui's feet ended up taking him to the sake bar. He always seemed to end up here. He stared up at the sign that read "MUST BE 21 OR OLDER TO DRINK" he sneered.

Shisui entered and was greeted by drunk "hellos." Shisui sat down at the bar and got the owners attention.

"Sake; please."

The owner eyed him.

"Aren't you a little young; kiddo?"

Shisui scowled. Everyday he was asked this and everyday he got his drink. Shisui's sharingan spun rapidly. He looked deeply into the eyes of the owner who backed away and handed Shisui a bottle of sake and a glass.

"Thanks." Shisui muttered.

Shisui was finishing his first bottle of sake when a tall man walked into the bar. Shisui turned so he could look at this guy. He stood in the doorway awkwardly. He had girly hair that went past his shoulders. He had pale skin and dark eyes. In fact he looked like an Uchiha. But that was impossible; Shisui had never seen this guy before. He wasn't an Uchiha. Shisui noticed that the man was staring right at him.

Shisui turned back to his sake and hung his head and thought about Itachi. The man came and sat next to Shisui. He didn't say anything and didn't order anything when he was offered. There was silence for a few minuets before the man spoke.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Shisui glared at the man; though he knew his glare wouldn't be as effective since he was drunk.

"What's it to you?"

"Ha! I guess it's none of my business."

"Damn right."

Then all was quiet. For all of about one minuet.

"Didn't you use to hang around with that Itachi-chan boy?"

Shisui froze. _Itachi-CHAN!?_ He turned and glared at the man. He smiled.

"What did you JUST say?" he growled.

"Oh! Touchy. "

Shisui stood up and screamed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!"

The man leaned back and laughed.

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

Shisui growled and grabbed the man's shirt and with all his drunken mite threw him. The man was ripped off his chair and into the air. He flipped and landed elegantly on his feet. Shisui gasped in awe. He was a ninja. The man raced toward Shisui and punched him right in the face. Shisui stumbled back. He was a disgrace to the Uchiha clan; allowing himself to be beaten by this guy. The man continued to pummel Shisui till someone pulled him off Shisui.

Shisui lay on the ground in his own blood. He deserved this. He raped his lover and killed his teammate; he deserved to die. He wanted to. Shisui was breathing hard and could hear the people in the bar scream and frantic voices. He could see the man's shoes inches away from his face.

"Come on boy; get up."

Shisui growled. He struggled to his feet and was promptly kicked in the face. The men who had restrained the man were now yelling as more men surrounded him. Shisui got to his feet. He had enough. He looked right into the mans face; smirked and made a hand sign.

Everyone saw it.

A fire jutsu.

The flames ripped through the bar and completely destroyed the side of the bar. Luckily the people inside made it out. Unfortunately the man was not killed. What happen next was a blur. Shisui fell on his face and felt a black eye grow. He lay in his blood and watched his flames destroy the bar. He watched the man come over to him a kneel down. He watched as the man smirked and said;

"Uchiha Shisui; your cousin will be perfect. Remember me; Uchiha Madara."

Then Shisui blacked out.


	15. Freedom?

SORRY! i said i would update and i didn't. D: i feel bad. and i didn't even come out with and exciting chapter... but it will get more exciting. i have the idea and everything; i just need to figure out how i can type it and stuff. anywhooo; FLASHBACKS! yeahhhhh. you guys know you like it. ;D

_--_

_Uchiha Madara…? _

It had to be a joke. It just HAD to be. Shisui groaned and turned over in his cot. He felt sick. He opened his eyes to his empty cell. Because he was an Uchiha some strings had been pulled and he had gotten his own cell.

A bell sounded down the hall and a gruff voice yelled to wake up.

Shisui rolled off his cot and hit the floor; hard. He lay there; his head millimeters away from the dirty ground and he cried. He simply cried. He had seriously fucked up. He watched as his tears made a bigger and bigger puddle until he distantly heard his name being called. He ignored it though. Suddenly someone grabbed his collar and yanked him to his feet. Shisui stood shakily in front of the man he feared the most in the world; or the second man he feared the most; Uchiha Fugaku.

Shisui trembled.

"Uchiha Shisui? This isn't surprising. At all." Shisui couldn't even look up.

"Fortunately for you; your mother has paid the bail and you are free. Also this whole thing is to be kept in secrecy. Since you are such a disgrace."

Shisui bit his lip.

"You should be ashamed. You really should."

Shisui nodded.

"Your mother will be here to pick you up. Or someone who cares enough about you to come down will." Fugaku put his hand on Shisui's shoulder and gave him a slight push back. And he was gone.

Shisui sighed. His mother would not be coming. He had already dishonored her long ago…

"_Mother?"_

_Shisui called as he open the door to his home. He could hear someone crying. It had to be his mother. His father was… dead. He had died not long ago; a month or so. He was on a mission; died honorably. Gotten stabbed through the chest. Just missing the heart. He could have lived; but came down with an illness and died. Shisui's mother had been devastated. Shisui on the other hand was not effected very much. It was horrible that his father died; but he never acted like a father to him. He was there. He taught him to hold a kunai but he was never there to play with or talk to._

_Ever since his death; Shisui's mother had taken an interest in Shisui. But she had her days where she would hold Shisui's father's kunai and lay in their bed and talk to him; like he was still there with her._

_Shisui made his way to the source of the crying. It was in his room this time. He paused in the doorway. His mother sat on his bed sobbing. She didn't seem to notice Shisui at all._

"_Mother?"_

_She looked up; shocked to see him. More tears spilled from her eyes._

"_Are you alright; mother?" Shisui asked staying where he was._

_His mother calmed herself down and looked at Shisui. She gave him a long hard glare. _

"_Why; Shisui? Why?"_

_Shisui was shocked. What did she mean?_

"_Mother?"_

_His mother rose and began to cry again; a lot louder._

"_He expected so much from you! He did!"_

"_Who did; mother?"_

"_He said you would be the genius. You'd be the one the clan envied as their son! He said you would be his light! He did! HE DID!"_

_Shisui felt his ten year old body grow tense. His mother sometimes had attacks like this; but never so loud and never so emotion filled. Shisui held his breath._

"_You failed him! You failed ME!"_

_Shisui stared blankly at his mother._

"_YOUR FATHER SAID YOU'D BE THE PRODIGEY AND YOU LOST OUT TO THAT UCHIHA ITACHI BRAT! YOU FAILURE! YOU FAILURE!"_

_From the moment; Shisui's mother rarely showed any interest in Shisui. Shisui was ten. His father was dead. His mother had given up on him. He was a failure._

Shisui shuddered as he came back to reality. That was a long time ago…

"Failure; you failed. Way to go Shisui." Shisui mumbled as he returned to his cell to await his mother who would not be coming for him.

Fugaku did not keep Shisui's arrest and told his wife and two sons. Each one reacting in a different way.

Mikoto stood still when she heard. She smiled darkly and giggled.

"Typical Shisui. That idiot…"

Then she went around with a horrifying smile on he face.

Sasuke stared blankly at his father when he heard.

"How long till he gets out?"

"When ever someone decides to come pick him up."

"Not anytime soon then?"

"No."

Sasuke smiled darkly as well. His Shisui problems were over.

Itachi turned pale when he heard.

"Arrested?"

"Yeah…"

Itachi felt uneasy talking about his rapist. Especially to his father who almost raped him. Itachi tried to cover up the fact that what Fugaku had done; had really scared and hurt Itachi. Madara thought it would be best if he acted calm.

Itachi nodded and left as soon as he heard.

Itachi smirked when he left. Shisui was now in jail. He would be in there for a while since only family members could pick him up and the only ones who knew was his family and Shisui's mother.

Itachi smiled. Shisui wouldn't bother him for a long time. Itachi ended up walking all the way to the river. It was a warm day. The sun was partly hidden and the light breeze made everything stir. The cherry blossom leaves flew around in the air. Itachi took in a deep breath. He had been here before. He had been in this moment of time before…

"_Itachi?"_

_Itachi opened his tired eyes._

"_Hm?"_

"_Oh; nothing…" Shisui smiled and turned away. The wind was playing with Shisui's hair and the cherry blossoms danced around his pale skin. The sun hit a side of Shisui's face and lit up his charcoal eyes. He looked very beautiful. Itachi sat up and stretched. _

"_You're beautiful." Itachi stated._

_Shisui blushed and smiled._

"_No Itachi; that's you."_

_Itachi looked up into the sky._

"_It will rain soon." Shisui commented looking at Itachi._

"_Oh?" Itachi said._

_The day was so perfect it was hard to believe that it would rain._

"_I don't think so…" Itachi stated._

_Shisui smirked and looked at Itachi._

"_Trust me; it will."_

"_No; it won't."_

"_Care to bet?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay; if it rains we go swimming; nude."_

"_What happens if I win?"_

"_What do you want?"_

_Itachi thought for a moment._

"_You take me to get ice cream."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay; it's a bet."_

_They shook on it. Itachi and Shisui stayed under the tree for a bit longer; and as Shisui predicted the rain clouds rolled in and it rained._

"_Time to go Itachi!" Shisui shouted._

_Itachi stood and began to run towards town; he hated water._

"_No; no; no! I mean our bet."_

_Itachi stared blankly at Shisui._

"_You were serious?"_

"_Of course. Now get your clothes off; we swim!"_

_Itachi pulled off his shirt and was instantly pissed. He hated water. He hated being wet. He hated having to compare to Shisui's 13 year old body; his body was thin and Shisui's was well built. He hated wet clothes…_

"_Come on Itachi-chan!" Shisui called from the river._

_Itachi sighed; and at the moment he hated Shisui._

Itachi opened his eyes. That was a while ago… Itachi became aware that the perfect day had turned bad. Storm clouds had rolled in; and it began to rain.

Just like Shisui said it would.


	16. To be Forgiven

Rawrrr; update soon. yeeeeeuh.

--

Itachi seemed to be in a daze as he blindly made his way towards Konaha Jail. He wasn't even really thinking; his body just moved; he shivered a bit. Deep down he knew where he was going; and why. But a part of him was screaming _He RAPED you! Rapist!_ Itachi paused as he approached the building. _He_ was in there. _He_ was probably sitting on his bed awaiting someone to come and let him out. That someone wouldn't come…

Itachi always hated this place. Not just because his father was here; but the whole vibe of the place. Itachi had only been in the jail a few times but he remembered the cries of lovers missing lovers. The smell of fear and regret. It was intoxicating and Itachi hated it. His father also always spoke of how Itachi would enter the police force and work side by side. His father was no better than Shisui as far as Itachi was concerned.

The rain refused to let up and Itachi came to the conclusion that if he stayed out here any longer he would be sick. And the last time he was sick… Itachi slowly made his way to the door and slid it open. Inside wasn't quiet as depressing as the outside. But the smell of fear and regret was as strong as ever. Itachi stepped into the room and slid the door shut behind him. The counter was empty and a sign was on it. It read "Back in 30 min." Itachi rolled his eyes. Some jail; left the counter open; but Itachi could sense a field of chakra in the direction of the cells. It would be hard for anyone to break out.

Itachi took a seat. He needed to dry off. The door open and Itachi's heart skipped a beat; could it possibly be his father? But it wasn't. It was some young male. He was tall; brown hair; blue eyes; with a chakra signature of a chunin. The boy spotted Itachi and smiled.

"Do you need help?"

Itachi sat back and thought about why he had even come here.

"… Need to see someone?" the boy asked.

"No; I'm not here to see anyone." Itachi said and felt a ping in his heart. But why? It wasn't like he was here to see anyone. He simply came in here to get out of the rain. Simple as that. …right? The boy lingered in front of Itachi for a moment before he returned to his seat at the front desk. Then there was silence. Itachi looked to the door which led to the cells. For some reason he wanted to go in there…

"Why don't I take you to see someone?" the boy asked with a giggle. Itachi glared at him.

"Aw; come on Itachi-kun; you keep looking towards that door…" Itachi growled; his father must have mentioned him before… The thought that his father talked about him made Itachi sick. Itachi sighed.

"Okay; I'd like to… visit someone."

"Ha ha; alright; who?"

Itachi felt his face twist into a disgusted blush.

"Uchiha Shisui."

The boy shrugged and led Itachi through the doors. There was a long hallway opposite the door and Itachi could hear the calls of inmates. The boy proceeded to lead Itachi down the hall. Itachi felt his body get touched as he passed by the inmates. Some called out to him; others grabbed his hair and yanked or pulled on his shirt. Other simply reached out to touch another human being. Itachi kept his head high as he walked; he didn't falter no matter how hard the yanks were. The boy paused before they got to the last cell.

"Here you are." He said turning to face Itachi.

"Thanks…" Itachi whispered out.

The boy lingered in his spot for a moment before he left. Itachi walked to the last cell and looked in. Shisui was there. Sleeping; it appeared. Itachi had forgotten how beautiful he was. Shisui had this essence about him. He had the dark eyes of and Uchiha and the hair; and that skin. But Shisui's skin was slightly tanner than Itachi's. He looked like a sun-kissed peach sleeping there. He had those long eyelashes; the very ones that Itachi possessed and that had once fluttered over his cheek whenever Shisui got close to him. It struck Itachi how much he sincerely missed him. Itachi gripped a bar to the cell.

"Shisui-san?" He called out; his voice sounding like a frighten child's. Itachi almost didn't recognize it. Shisui stirred.

He lifted his head and Itachi was struck. Shisui's eyes that had once been filled with the determination of a warrior had died down into pools of despair. Shisui didn't seem to be focusing. He glanced at Itachi; and for a moment the two stared each other down. Suddenly Shisui let out a howl of laughter.

"Again; really? This is crazy." Shisui laughed in annoyance. He got up and walked toward Itachi who was in shock.

Shisui stuck his hand through the bars and pushed Itachi away. Itachi stumbled back; half of him feeling miffed the other hurt by the action.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Itachi yelled out. Some inmates down the hall started yelling to Itachi. Itachi ignored them.

"You do this; everyday. I'm no idiot. Come on; stop it…" Shisui said with a sad smirk.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

Shisui's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you." He spat.

Itachi felt anger rile up in him. He felt stupid for coming down here. He felt stupid for missing him. He felt stupid for being so happy to see him again. And in a flash Itachi smacked Shisui; HARD. Shisui stumbled back clutching his cheek.

"Fuck YOU! You no good rapist! Fuck you! I can't believe I ever MISSED you SHISUI-SAN!" Itachi paused sucking in breath. He had never exploded like this on anyone before.

Shisui seemed strangely awaken now. He stared at Itachi with eyes glistening.

"Itachi-chan…?" he choked out. Itachi glared.

Shisui stuck out his hand again.

"Is it really… you?" Itachi felt like screaming; but made no move.

Shisui felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Oh Itachi-chan! I'm… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You just basically told me to get lost."

Shisui shook his head violently.

"You don't understand!" He cried out; tears nearly spilling out of his eyes.

Itachi's heart twisted. Shisui had cried before in front of him before; and he had always been so beautiful when he did.

"For weeks; the guards would transform into you and try to provoke me…" Shisui broke.

Itachi stared at him for a moment before he embraced him through the bars. The two hugged for a moment as Shisui cried loudly into Itachi's shoulder.

"It was a mistake; Itachi… it really was." Itachi nodded slowly.

"I know it was…"

The two stood a moment longer before Itachi pulled away.

"I've missed you; Shisui."

Shisui sniffed.

"I've died without you; Itachi-chan."

Itachi smiled slightly.

"That's why I'm going to let you out…" Shisui's eyes widened and Itachi smiled.


	17. Tears

Update! I moved the rating to M. Due to the fact that there is now TWO lemons. Yes; there is a lemon here. Deal with it. I suck at lemons; but you know... :D

--

Though Sasuke was only a seven year old; he knew perfectly well that he loved his brother; in a non brotherly way. Sasuke had some sort of infatuation with his elder brother. Something about Itachi drove Sasuke crazy. His brother was always so secretive and had Sasuke always guessing what he would do. When Itachi was gone on some days; Sasuke would let himself into Itachi's room and just sit on his bed and take in the sweet sent that was Itachi. Itachi smelt of milk and peaches; which was odd since Sasuke could recall that his brother wasn't too fond of milk. Sasuke came to a conclusion one day as he was searching Itachi's room for anything that could help him understand his aniki; that he was obsessed.

Sasuke mad an annoyed sigh when he was done riffling through Itachi's drawers. There was NOTHING! Nothing interesting; which was hard for Sasuke to grasp. His brother was nothing BUT interesting; but his room was the room of some non-interesting person. A room Sasuke thought he should have. Sasuke heard his father's angry voice as he threw open the door to the kitchen. Sasuke jumped up and raced out of Itachi's room and slowly made his way to the source of the anger.

Fugaku threw down his paper work at sat down. Mikoto glared at him for a split second before she asked;

"What's wrong; Fugaku-san?" Fugaku glared at her.

"Our son; that's what's wrong!"

Sasuke froze; was he talking about him?

"What do you mean?" Mikoto's voice hinted worry; she must have thought something was wrong with Itachi.

"Itachi!" Fugaku yelled; slamming his hand on the table.

Sasuke felt himself grow cold. What was wrong with aniki?

"What's wrong with Itachi…?" Mikoto asked; taking the words right out of Sasuke's mouth.

Fugaku glared at Mikoto for a moment; and Sasuke swore he saw the sharingan; but he wasn't exactly sure since he was hiding around the corner.

"He let Shisui out." Fugaku muttered.

Mikoto's face grew into pure shock. She felt herself stagger before she grabbed the side of the counter.

"He did… what?" She asked; he voice laced with venom.

"He let Shisui out." Fugaku repeated; his voice just as bitter.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and sprinted outside. He raced out to the porch and collapsed. His heart was racing and he knew why. His teeth were gritting and he knew why. His eyes were tearing up and he knew why.

Shisui.

Sasuke covered his face with his hands as he felt the warm tears run down his face. He began to shake with unhappiness. _Oh; aniki…_ Sasuke whined as his crying fit became a hysterical moment. He shock hard and cried even harder; it wasn't fair. Shisui had some sort of sick hold on Itachi. A hold that Sasuke doubted he could have over his brother. At this realization; Sasuke cried even harder.

Shisui felt immensely better when he walked out of the jail. The sun hit his skin and warmed him to the core. The slight breeze cooled him a bit. The grass was greener. The sky was bluer; and Itachi… Itachi was stunning as always. Shisui had walked ahead of Itachi to take in his freedom; but turned around to see Itachi following him slowly. Itachi noticed Shisui staring at him and smiled.

"How is your first hour of freedom?" Itachi asked calmly.

Shisui smile grew.

"It's been fantastic." Itachi laughed.

"I'm hungry though…" Shisui mumbled.

Itachi smiled and took Shisui's hand.

"Come on…" and led Shisui away.

They approached a dango shop on the edge of a forest and Shisui couldn't help but smirk. Itachi adored dango; no wonder he brought Shisui there. Shisui poked Itachi's cheek.

"Still have that fetish for dango; I see."

Itachi smiled; but seemed oddly distant. They walked in and sat down in a booth in the back. Neither of them picked up a menu; they knew what they wanted. Shisui smiled at Itachi; but Itachi looked as if he was in another world. Shisui was slightly concerned. Itachi had let him out; and was acting kindly towards him; but Shisui did indeed rape him… Shisui shifted nervously.

Itachi stared out the window. He knew Madara was around; he could feel his chakra. It was barely there; but Itachi could feel it. Itachi's finger twitched. Madara seemed to know what he was talking about. He had informed Itachi of something's that were shocking. Itachi sighed lazily and distantly heard Shisui taking his order for him

_Madara approached Itachi slowly._

"_You came." He said with a smile._

_Itachi's face remained blank and Madara laughed._

"_I recall the moment when the clan took away my emotions too…" he said with pity._

_Itachi just looked up at him. A small blush settled on Itachi's cheeks._

"_You're cute; Itachi-kun." He said and rubbed his hand against Itachi's cheek._

_Itachi's blush grew and his whole face turned red._

"_But it's time for your first step." He said dryly pulling away his hand._

_Itachi nodded._

"_You see; your clan isn't all that it appears. The Uchihas have created an illusion that they are the strongest clan; that they only want what's best for Konaha. But that is a lie. Your clan; wants more… much more."_

_Itachi was confused; but refused to show it._

"_They will have to be dealt with; later."_

"_Why must they be dealt with at all?" Itachi asked._

_Madara laughed._

"_I'll tell you some other time. But first; you need to make nice with Shisui."_

_Itachi paled._

"_But; why?"_

"_Trust me Itachi; it would be in your good interest to make Shisui your friend again."_

"_I don't want him to be my friend." Itachi lied._

"_You know that isn't true; Itachi. You want so much more from him; just admit it."_

_Itachi remained silent; and Madara smirked. _

"_Try to forget what he did to you. It will pay off. Plus in the mean time you'll have your lover back."_

Itachi sighed again as the plate of dango was set down in front of him. Shisui was looking at Itachi and Itachi snapped back to the real world.

"Sorry Shisui-san; I was just thinking."

Shisui smiled slightly and began to eat his dango. Itachi ate his too. Soon they were finished and drinking tea. Itachi could still feel Madara out there. Part of Itachi was disgusted to be eating with his rapist; the other was thrilled. He did love Shisui. He really did. Suddenly it dawned on him; he did love Shisui. He loved him with all his heart. With every fiber. He adored him. He wanted him. He wanted to let Shisui to know that.

"We're leaving." Itachi said; setting his glass down and standing.

Shisui quickly followed tossing some money on the table. Itachi seemed in a hurry as he led Shisui back towards the forest.

"Um; Itachi-chan? Where are we going?"

Itachi pulled Shisui along; not bothering to answer him. They approached the river and Itachi stopped and sat down. Shisui felt awkward and remained standing.

"Do you love me; Shisui-san?" Itachi asked after a moment.

Shisui looked down at Itachi.

"Of course I do; Itachi-chan. More than you know."

"Prove it. Shisui-san…" Shisui was taken a back for a moment.

"Before it was rape; what is it now if I want it too?"

Shisui was stunned. Was Itachi actually asking that?

"Itachi-chan…?"

"Shisui; do it."

What followed next was strange to say the least. Shisui pinned Itachi down and the two kissed each other passionately. Then Shisui reached for Itachi's shirt. When Itachi made no indication to stop; Shisui yanked it off along with his own. Shisui pulled off his pants as well then moved for Itachi's. Again Itachi said nothing as the pants were pulled off his thin pale legs.

Shisui felt his hands stumble as he ran them up and down Itachi's naked body. Shisui breathed out his name; but Itachi didn't say anything. In fact Itachi wasn't doing much of anything. He was moving to accompany Shisui; but wasn't moaning or anything. Shisui decided that he wanted some sort of reaction out of him.

Shisui positioned himself and thrust into Itachi. Itachi flinched but did not cry out like he did the first time. Shisui grew frustrated and began to pound Itachi into the Earth. Still nothing. Shisui screamed Itachi's name as loud as he could. Nothing. This God before him made no move. Shisui felt as if he didn't deserve this. He began to cry. He continued to trust into Itachi; but still Itachi did nothing.

Shisui cried harder and harder he grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled it pulling a few strands out. Itachi said nothing. Shisui didn't deserve this god before him. He couldn't make Itachi moan or anything. He was unfit to even gaze upon his beauty. Shisui finally stopped and rolled off Itachi. He cried again. Itachi lay still for a moment before he sat up.

"Why are you crying?"

Shisui winced. Itachi's voice sounded utterly calm.

"It's nothing; Itachi-chan. It's nothing…"

The two stayed by the river for a while before Shisui got dressed and stood up. He glanced down at Itachi who was slipping into his pants. Shisui let out a sigh.

"Itachi-chan; you are too good for me."

Itachi looked up at Shisui; who's eyes had grown watery. Itachi smiled and rose up and leaned forward; just millimeters away from Shisui.

"Oh Shisui-san…"

Then with that Itachi turned around and began to walk away. He didn't even limp Shisui noticed which made Shisui's heart ache. Itachi turned back and watched as Shisui fought back tears. Itachi turned away and he heard Madara/ It was soft; barely auditable; but Itachi could hear it.

"He'll do anything for you; Itachi anything. This is good."

Itachi felt sick and quickened his pace. He was not going to hurt Shisui. He turned back and saw Shisui crying. He was always crying now… Itachi frowned and walked away.


	18. Pretty hair

Sorry for the late update. I'm seriously going to be better, ahaha.

Next Update: May 31

--

Madara pulled hard on the silky strands. Itachi let out a gasp before he was silenced by Madara's hot mouth. The kiss was brutal and Madara made sure Itachi bled before he pulled away. Again he yanked Itachi's pretty hair; causing the Uchiha boy to cry out. Madara pulled Itachi into his clothed lap and kissed him; this time more gently. Itachi was panting; and Madara couldn't have been more turned on.

"Oh my little Itachi-chan…" Madara said while he pet Itachi's head.

Itachi let himself lean against Madara; these sessions with Madara were always tiring. Itachi let out a short sigh.

"The time is coming…" Madara said after a few moments of silence.

Itachi nodded slowly against Madara's arm.

"Are you going to be ready?" Madara asked and touched Itachi's paled face.

Itachi knew the plan. Inside and out. Forwards and backwards. The plan was simple yet complicated. He would have to betray everyone; kill the love of many and the leave. It was simple really… Itachi made no noise as Madara pet him.

"Are you ready…? Itachi-chan?"

Itachi thought about this for a moment. He'd have to leave. Everyone. And of course there was the whole Shisui thing…

"I don't know…" Itachi confessed snuggling closer to Madara.

Madara pulled Itachi's hair gently and smiled.

"Why don't you know?"

"I don't want to leave…"

"Is that all?"

Itachi hated when Madara spoke like that to him. It made him feel like he was five instead of twelve.

"I don't want to be alone…" Itachi whispered.

"You'll have me." Madara said and closed his eyes holding Itachi tighter.

"And I'll always love you; Itachi-chan. When you leave you'll leave with me. We'll live together…" Madara whispered into Itachi's ear as a form of comfort.

Itachi shivered. To be quite honest; he wasn't sure if he could even do what was asked of him. For the first time in Itachi's life; he doubted himself. Itachi sighed.

"Does that help; Itachi-chan?"

Itachi smiled a bit and nodded.

"You better get along; it's almost dark; and almost time." Madara said standing and setting Itachi down.

He leaned down and captured Itachi's lips with his own. Their kiss lasted for a moment before Madara disappeared. Itachi rubbed his lips with the back of his arm and walked home.

"I'm home!"

Itachi yelled as he stepped into his house.

"ANIKI!" Yelled Sasuke as he greeted him.

The two brothers hugged before Mikoto came in.

"Itachi-chan; how are you?" Mikoto said and grabbed hold of Itachi's arm.

She examined it for injuries and like always; there were none. Itachi watched idly as his mother checked him of any cuts or scrapes.

"Mother…" Itachi started.

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Could you… could you not call me Itachi-chan?"

Mikoto open her mouth to question such a request. But Itachi had turned on his heel and left. Itachi hated when people called him 'Itachi-chan' and Madara called him that nonstop. It seemed like that was Madara's name for him; and spoken on anyone else's lips seemed wrong.

Itachi slid open his door and fell to his futon. He was exhausted. He heard Sasuke come in and turned his head to get a better look. Sasuke smiled at Itachi.

"Are you alright; aniki?"

Itachi smiled slightly.

"Yeah; just tired. You know."

Itachi put his head down facing Sasuke. Sasuke took a seat next to Itachi's head and began to fiddle with his shirt.

"Is there something you want?" Itachi asked impassively.

"Nope!" Sasuke said with a huge grin.

Itachi rolled his eyes and closed them. He was so very tired… Suddenly he felt his hair being pulled. Madara? Itachi's eyes flew open and he glanced up to see Sasuke playing with Itachi's raven locks.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair."

"Why?'

"It's so pretty; like silk…"

Itachi's tired eyes widen a fraction. That's what Madara said…

"_Come; sit Itachi-chan."_

_Itachi sat down on the couch next to Madara. They were in a shabby run-down motel on the outskirts of Konaha. Madara had chosen this particular motel in hopes that no one would question the motives of the young boy and older man. For this motel was notorious for its shady perverted figures. No one would question them._

"_Nice place; aye?" Madara said with a grin. Sarcasm dripping off his words._

_Itachi scoffed and looked out the dirty window._

"_Aww; come on Itachi-chan. You don't have to be so gloomy all the time."_

_Itachi glared at Madara. Madara smiled and pulled Itachi into his lap._

"_Come on Itachi-chan; you're so cute when you're smiling."_

_Itachi's face turned a light shade of pink._

"_And you are gorgeous when you blush." Madara said as he licked Itachi's neck._

_Itachi shut his eyes as he felt his blush grow bigger and bigger._

_Finally Madara stopped licking Itachi's neck and moved on to playing with the Uchiha boy's hair._

"_Wha… what are you doing?" Itachi stuttered._

"_Playing with your hair."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's so pretty; like silk…"_

Itachi watched as Sasuke played with his hair. He used extreme caution when handling it something Madara didn't care to do. Sasuke's touch felt… right. Itachi smiled.

"Itachi-niisan! You're smiling!" Sasuke cried out.

Itachi nodded and moved his head forward so Sasuke's soothing hands could tend to Itachi's aching scalp.

"Aniki?" Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"You're bleeding." Sasuke said and touched Itachi's abused lips.

Itachi flinched and watched as Sasuke pulled his hand away to examine the blood.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe on a mission?" Itachi lied.

Sasuke put his hand down and suddenly his face turned red.

"Um; aniki? Would it be alright if I… if I kissed your wound and make it better?"

Itachi smiled slowly.

"No; not at all Sasuke."

That was the best kiss Itachi had ever had.


	19. Night Terrors

UPDATE! BAM! Now with more SASUITA! yaaaay. The story is progressing! yeeeuh! haha.

reviews are always NICE. :D

Next Update: June 4th.

--

The next day a storm had awoken. Its treacherous winds and harsh rain fall had even Itachi on edge. But Madara had requested that they meet up and talk about the plan. Apparently Madara had something else to inform Itachi of. Itachi sighed tiredly; this was his day off after all; and he had to spend it running through the rain to that shady motel; miles away. Itachi groaned loudly and slipped on his shoes.

It was early in the morning; so no one was up. Itachi stood gracefully and grabbed his rain coat. He slipped it on and tightened his headband. He made his way to the door when a frighten voice caught his attention.

"Aniki?" Sasuke called from behind a corner.

Itachi paused; he would never admit to it; but he was indeed shocked to hear him. Itachi spun around and saw his younger brother huddled form. His glare; soften.

"Where are you going…?" Sasuke asked; voice shaking.

Itachi turned away from Sasuke.

"No where; just a walk…" Itachi grimaced; he hated lying to Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a small gasp; but Itachi refused to look at him.

"But; the storm…" Sasuke said; his voice was softer than ever.

"I like the rain." Itachi stated; it wasn't a total lie.

"Don't leave me…" Sasuke said steeping out from the corner.

Itachi finally turned to look at him. Sasuke shivered due to the cold; or maybe something else.

"Don't go. Please; don't go. Ever." Sasuke said sadly.

Itachi heart began to beat a bit faster. Something it never did. Was Sasuke referring to the plan he had made with Madara? Did he know that he would indeed have to leave? Itachi slowly drew in a breath.

"What's wrong; Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly came forward till he was in front of Itachi.

"I had a nightmare." Sasuke said.

Itachi relaxed a bit; Sasuke didn't know. It was just his dreams. Sasuke for a very long time had had horrible nightmares. His dreams; he claimed; were so real; so intense; he felt as if he was actually in danger. The doctors had diagnosed it as an extreme form of Night Terrors. Sasuke often described his dreams to be centered around Itachi. And Itachi would always be in danger; or dead. The doctors concluded that that was because Itachi was the most important thing to Sasuke; and his phobia of losing him caused his Night Terrors.

"What happen in your dream?" Itachi asked kneeling on the floor.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and took in a shaky breath.

"Well it was stormy; just like right now. And you said you were leaving. On a walk…" Sasuke's voice drifted off as he tried to control the tears running down his face.

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back and whispered comforting things. Finally Sasuke had calmed down enough to continue.

"So you left. Ad you were gone a long; long time. It was dark and you were still not back; so father and mother and the rest of the family went looking for you. And I was left all alone. And everyone was gone for hours and hours and soon it was the next day. And no one was back still; but the storm had stayed. So I decided that I would go and look for you. So I did. I really had no idea where you were but my heart kept tugging me towards this old run down place on the outskirts of town. There you were there; and another man. I didn't recognize him; but he was scary. And he was playing with your hair and touching your face. And when he spotted me he attacked me. I wasn't hurt that bad; but I was knocked down. And the man stood above me and said that you would be gone forever; and I started to cry. The he said "Kill that brat!" and you gave me a sad look before you pulled your blade out and stabbed me!"

Sasuke cried out; and sobbed uncontrollably into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was utterly shocked. It was if Sasuke knew… He hugged Sasuke tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I'd never kill you Sasuke."

"But if you're gone forever; I wouldn't want to live!"

"Don't say that Sasuke; a life is nothing to waste."

"It's true aniki; I love you the most!"

"Do… do I mean that much to you?"

"Yes. You're my everything."

Itachi felt a wave of guilt fall on him. He couldn't do what Madara had asked him to do. Not after he heard that dream. Itachi sighed; he'd have to tell Madara that his plan was not going to happen.

"Don't worry Sasuke; I'll be back."

"Really?" Sasuke sniffed.

"Yes; and then we'll go out and play."

Sasuke calmed down a bit and smiled at him.

"Okay aniki."

Itachi rose and header for the door.

"And Sasuke…"

"Yeah?'

"I love you."

--

Madara was there; but that was no surprise. He smiled at Itachi as Itachi slid out of his soaked coat.

"Itachi-chan! You're late…"

"I was held up at the house."

"Oh well; it can't be helped. I have news on our mission…"

"I can't do it." Itachi interrupted.

Madara's expression never faltered.

"And why not; Itachi-chan?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well now it's not just a mission from me; my dear. It's a mission from the Hokage himself."

Itachi looked up. Madara was still smiling down at him.

"From… the Hokage?" Itachi stumbled out.

"Yes; from the Hokage himself. I overheard it and I think after you hear it you'll be just as anxious to complete it as I am."

If by cue an eagle flew over head and Itachi recognized it to belong to the Hokage. Itachi looked skeptically at Madara before he raced off to the Hokage office.

"You wanted to see me?" Itachi asked bowing slightly.

"Ah; Yes; Uchiha Itachi; come in." the third said.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably as the Third paced in front of him. Slowly he looked up at Itachi's slightly confused face.

"The Uchiha clan has become… a major problem."

--

Itachi stumbled out of the Hokage's office. Stunned. What the Third had said… it was unbelievable. Was his clan as corrupt as the Third said. Why would they ask him to do such a thing… He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. Itachi swallowed and somehow ended up at the motel. Madara stood in the doorway; the storm was still here. He smiled.

"Well; well; Itachi-chan; what do you say now?" He smirked.

Itachi looked up unhappily.

"Still indecisive." Itachi said flatly.

Madara laughed and petted Itachi's head.

"Very well; Itachi-chan; but remember; it's not only for you and me now; it's for the whole village."

Itachi nodded and felt Madara begin to pull on his hair; he felt those icy fingers upon his heated cheek. Night had fallen upon them and the storm had not let up one bit. Itachi breathed out quietly;

"Just like your dream; Sasuke."


	20. Coughing Fits

Itachi has a problem... MADARA IS HERE TO HELP! :D

Next Update: June 9 -- ITACHI'S BIRTHDAY!

--

Itachi felt ill the next morning. Apparently he had fallen asleep and was now lying in the dirty motel's bed. It was disgusting. He rose slowly making sure not to touch the bed. He glanced around the room to see that Madara was no longer there. Itachi stood and pulled on his shoes and noticed a small note attached to the mirror opposite him. Itachi reached out and grabbed it.

_Dearest Itachi-chan_

_I hope you had a good sleep; you are so adorable when you sleep. We'll meet up a week from now; same place. Sincerely; Madara._

Itachi felt a blush settle on his face. Madara watched him sleep? That wasn't awkward. Suddenly Sasuke's frighten voice rang in his head. Realization dawned on him; he let Sasuke down… again.

Itachi hadn't run as fast before in his life; but still somehow he hadn't reached home yet. He noticed that his breathing was heavy and he had even broken into a sweat. Itachi slowed to a stop less than a mile away from his house. He was exhausted. Itachi knelt down and put a hand to his chest; which was throbbing; and tried to calm his breath.

"Itachi!" called a relieved voice.

Itachi looked up to see his mother running towards him; tears running down her pale cheeks. She reached him and suddenly felt her heart drop. Something was horribly wrong. Itachi seemed… different. Mikoto dropped down to Itachi's level to see Itachi breathing hard. Something so unlike Itachi. Mikoto bit her lip.

"There you are!" called another voice followed by the footsteps of many.

Mikoto looked up to see Fugaku and some of the clan members approaching. Most looked concerned as they spotted Itachi. Fugaku eyed his son tiredly.

"Where the hell were you?" He demanded.

Itachi open his mouth to retort; but found that he couldn't. his throat felt raw. He swallowed and flinched; it burned.

"Well?" Fugaku pressed on.

Itachi took a shaky breath.

"This is not the way a prodigy should work; Itachi." Fugaku said with no emotion.

Itachi looked up at him. He looked directly into the eyes of his father. He was once a kind caring man; a long time ago…maybe. His eyes traveled to his mother who was rubbing his back crying. The clan had taken away her happiness and made her so weak; so frail; so old. Itachi pitied her. Itachi's eyes fell upon the clan members that had also been on the look out for him. Most had scowls on their faces; but some still had a glint of worry in their eye. The Uchiha's were a corrupt clan. Then like clock work Itachi felt his chest explode in pain. He lunged forward; only to be held back by his mother. His breathing came in short pants. What was wrong with him? Itachi felt a cough rare up in his throat and reached up to cover his mouth.

His coughing fit didn't last long but when he pulled his hand away it was cover with his crimson blood. Itachi didn't even blink at the sight of it; but he heard some shrieks from the others around. He even heard his father gasp.

"Itachi!" Mikoto yelled grabbing Itachi and lifting him up. Itachi hung limply in her arms as she made her way towards the hospital. Suddenly Itachi was very tired.

Itachi woke up slowly and sighed. He was in the hospital again. How many times… Itachi suddenly realized that he was in the ER. There were cords hooked up to his naked chest and he was strapped down. Itachi fumbled around trying to get lose; but gave up. He glanced around the room; his eyes finally resting on his heart meter.

For the moment it was fine. Itachi looked at some notes that had been taken next to him they read;

_Early signs of night terrors_

_Profuse bleeding from mouth._

_Screams in sleep._

_Seems like a typical case of stress._

_Eyes fly open during sleep; they appear glazed over; like a blind eye._

_Heart rate is unpredictable._

_This is something we have never seen before._

Itachi raised a brow at the last note. His eyes shot towards the heart meter as it started to make noise. According to the heart meter his heart was racing. Itachi grabbed his chest and suddenly began his coughing fit. This time it was bad; it lasted for a while. Itachi's lips began to turn blue from lack of oxygen; and this time no one was there to rub his back. Finally it subsided and Itachi took in a big breath and looked at his bed sheets which were covered in blood.

"Lovely." Said a dark voice.

Itachi looked at the man that was standing next to him.

"Madara…" Itachi whispered out.

Madara smiled and walked around the room picking up the notes and reading them; pausing at the heart monitor then returning to Itachi's side.

"It's surprising that the doctors can't figure out what's wrong with you. They are suppose to be the best."

Itachi said nothing but sat up very straight and still.

"I know what's wrong though… it's such a shame."

Itachi looked up.

"Uchiah Itachi; you're going to die."


	21. Black Pills

ahhhh! sorry for the late update! omgomgomgomgomg! well i was busy? uhm; yeah... sorry guys. okay! so i don't like this chapter at all. I didn't know how to go with it. Probably the weakest chapeter EVER. But deal. I'll update soon? I hope to. I got to get this story moving.

--

Itachi stilled at hearing this

Itachi felt himself go pale.

"I'm going to… die?" he chocked out.

Madara stared impassively at him before he nodded.

Itachi felt his heart begin to beat faster. As a ninja he knew that his life could be taken any moment of any day. But he had always been so confident in his abilities that he assumed he would outlive any other ninja his age. He hated to admit it but he was scared. Itachi shut his eyes tightly as he felt then begin to burn with tears.

It had never occurred to Itachi what dying would mean. He'd be gone; of course; but he'd be GONE. Forever. Itachi thought about all who needed him still. His mother; what would Mikoto do without him? He wasn't very close to her; but she still thrived on his existence and he was the only one that could get her to smile her true beautiful smile. He could make her look ten years younger. She didn't connect with Fugaku in the way he connected with her. With him gone Mikoto might do something horrible. As in suicide; then Sasuke would be left alone with an incompetent father.

And Sasuke! What would happen to him? If on the off chance Mikoto didn't take her life Sasuke would still be alone. How many times had Sasuke announced his love to Itachi? How many times had he crawled into Itachi's bed and whimpered because of a bad dream. Sasuke would die if Itachi died; he had said it before. He couldn't do that to him… not in this way.

And what of Shisui? Though Madara had created some wicked twisted plan to save the village and do with out Shisui; Itachi couldn't help but still love him. Shisui was perfect in his mind. Shisui would do anything for him. Perhaps if he did die; Shisui would be spared and watch over Sasuke for him. Though he recalled that Sasuke was not a fan of Shisui.

Madara eyed Itachi as Itachi's face slipped back into a blank stare. A few tears had snaked their way out of his eyes and were lingering on his cheek. Madara smirked; Itachi had much to learn.

"But do not fear; love; I do happen to know a cure."

Itachi was skeptical as he looked into Madara's eyes

Madara smirked and reached into his pocket to produce a bottle of black pills. Itachi gazed at them; though they were small they had a chakra signature. Madara smiled at Itachi and dumped a pill into his palm.

"You see; I have dealt with this type of thing before." He picked up the black pill and examined it carefully. It was nothing special; it was just basically a black circle of a pill.

"When I was about your age I came down with the exact same thing."

Itachi shifted slightly.

"But with lots of research I was able to come up with a cure." He gestured to the pill in his other hand.

"So this will save me?" Itachi asked and reached toward Madara.

Madara pulled away and smiled.

"Well of course; they saved me. But there are two conditions for the pill."

Itachi let out an annoyed sigh. Of course it was never that easy.

"Number one; you must take them every single day of your life. EVERYDAY. Miss one day; you die."

Itachi nodded.

"And the other is a bit obvious; if you need a pill every single day of your life; you'll need to know how to produce them. Its actually very simple; but also very hard."

Madara smirked at him.

"You must kill someone on the inside."

Itachi's face flashed confusion before it returned to a blank stare.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Madara chuckled.

"You've never been rejected have you; Itachi-chan?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea what a broken feels like. It feels like you're dead."

Itachi stiffened.

"Why does breaking a heart produce the pills?" Itachi asked.

"Well; that alone doesn't. You must also mix together some herbs and use a simple healing jutsu. But the feeling of breaking a heart produces a special kind of chakra deep within the person who did the breaking. And that's the chakra that I've used to make them."

Itachi didn't understand completely but nodded anyway.

"I'll leave you be to decide who to crush first." Madara smirked.

Itachi grimaced and Madara leaned down to kiss those lush lips.

Itachi sighed when Madara was gone and flipped over in his bed. He stared lazily out the window. So to keep on living he'd have to kill people on the inside? No wonder Madara was a whore; he got with anyone just to break their hearts. Itachi at first decided that he would rather die than kill people on the inside to live. But Sasuke somehow snuck into his mind. Little baby Sasuke crying at his funeral. Sobbing to a father that would only reject him. He couldn't leave Sasuke like that. And the village still needed him…

Itachi looked onto the stand next to his bed and spotted the jar of pills and a list. He slowly opened the list. It described what was needed to make the pills. Itachi's face fell when he read that the chakra created would only be able to make enough to last five years. He looked at the jar; he had a good amount. _Just enough to last me till the plan begins_. He though distantly. Itachi took a single black pill and downed it. So it begins.


	22. River

UPDATE! ahhh; finally the story is moving along. I have no idea for the next one though... which sucks.

--

"There's a meeting tomorrow night." Huffed one of the elder Uchihas as he handed Shisui a scroll containing information they would be discussing.

Shisui barely glanced at the scroll before bowing politely.

"Oh and Shisui…" The elder called as Shisui rose to leave.

Shisui paused and turned towards the man.

"There seems to be a problem with Uchiha Itachi… we have feelings that he may have made an alliance with the hokage and he may betray us."

Shisui said nothing. His heart was pounding. Could it be true? Could his little Itachi really do that?

"I assure you; sir; Itachi would do no such thing." Shisui responded; confidence filling his words.

The elder looked skeptical before he shook his head.

"We still need to keep an eye on him; he his the key to our whole plan. If he does betray us; our plan is ruined."

Shisui nodded slowly.

"So we are asking you to bring Itachi with you tomorrow. By any means necessary."

Shisui was shocked; but refused to show it.

"I understand sir."

Shisui turned and left.

--

Perhaps the elder wasn't totally wrong. Itachi had been acting strangely since his release from the hospital. And lately he refused to show any attraction to Shisui at all. He claimed that there were things on his mind; but now… Shisui was doubting that.

Shisui let out an exhausted sigh. Perhaps Itachi would let him in on what was on his mind if he just asked. Shisui was so lost in thought he didn't notice the slender frame that appeared in front of him.

"Shisui-san?"

Shisui looked up; and couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

"Morning Itachi-chan!"

--

Itachi didn't bother looking at a menu; as soon as they sat down he announced that he wanted dango. The waiter smiled and said how adorable Itachi was. Itachi ignored him; and focused on Shisui.

"Well you're in a rather good mood today." Shisui said leaning his elbows on the table.

Itachi smiled.

"I guess I am."

"Any reasons for that?"

Itachi didn't respond.

Shisui didn't press it. He still wanted to ask Itachi about what was on his mind lately; and he couldn't do that if Itachi got annoyed with him.

"Shisui-san…"

Shisui looked back at Itachi who was also leaning forward on the table.

"Hm? What is it Itachi-chan?"

"I… I want to spend as much time with you as… as possible."

Shisui couldn't help but blush slightly. Had Itachi really said that?

"Why?" Shisui asked stupidly.

Itachi's face turned pink before he closed the space between them and kissed Shisui. Shisui wasn't sure what was happening; but he liked it.

Itachi pulled away and shrank back into his seat.

--

They ate and left the restaurant quietly. Shisui still having no idea why Itachi had said what he said; but he quite enjoyed holding Itachi's hand again.

Suddenly the elders words echoed in his head. Shisui felt his heart drop; he glanced over to see Itachi with his typical bored face staring off into space.

Could he really betray them all? Him? Uchiha Itachi? The prodigy of the clan? No… no way. Elder was being crazy. Itachi wouldn't do that to him; he wouldn't do that to himself. But he had to bring Itachi to the meeting. He HAD to. Shisui sighed.

"There's a meeting tomorrow." Shisui said quietly.

Itachi said nothing.

"Sol I was thinking that we should… you know… go together."

Itachi looked at him.

"I don't want to go."

Shisui's heart began to speed up.

"Why… why not?"

"Because… I hate what they have to say."

Suddenly the idea of him betraying him seemed not so vague. Shisui gulped.

"Sorry Itachi; but you have to go. Elder wants you there."

Itachi sneered.

"Look; Shisui; lets forget this now."

Shisui nodded; he'd just have to ask later.

--

They spent the day at a local festival. It was a great time to see Itachi in a women's kimono since he was too thin to fit into a male one.

"You're adorable!" Shisui said cackling.

Itachi punched him.

As the day was winding down they ended up by the river. Itachi was lost in though but this time instead of a bored expression he had a nervous and slightly sad face.

"What's wrong?" Shisui asked; scooting closer to Itachi.

"Shisui… you know… you know I love you… right?"

Shisui smiled.

"Yeah; I know."

"And you love me as well?"

Shisui nodded.

"So if I were to do something bad for the sake of something good; you'd understand; and not hate me."

Shisui stayed quiet.

"What's this about; Itachi-chan?"

Itachi looked into Shisui's eyes.

"Just tell me."

Shisui sighed.

"I could NEVER hate you; Itachi-chan. Everything you do has a greater meaning; & I understand that. So if you were to do something bad; yes; I would indeed understand."

Itachi smiled slightly.

"Thank you; Shisui."

"Is this about not wanting to go to that meeting?" Shisui asked.

Itachi said nothing.

"Look; I know elder really wants you there; but if you don't go; it'd be okay." Shisui said; but in all honesty he knew he'd get yelled at for failing to bring Itachi.

"Shisui; meet me here before the meeting; I'll go."

Shisui nodded.

--

"Aw shit!" Shisui cried out racing towards the river.

The meeting was going to start in a matter of minuets and he was late to pick up Itachi. He sprinted as fast as he could till he reached the river. Itachi was there waiting. He looked paler than usual and he looked as though he was going to cry.

"Itachi-chan? What's wrong?"

Itachi smiled sadly at him.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we'd swim here in this river? You thought me to swim… Why don't we swim together anymore?"

Shisui shrugged.

"I guess we out grew it."

"Lets go on a swim."

"What? We can't! The meeting is about to start; we're going to be late!"

"Come on Shisui… It won't be for long."

Shisui reluctantly gave in and joined Itachi in undressing down to his boxers. They both dove headlong into the cold water. Shisui came up spitting out water. He glanced around not to see Itachi. He froze; could Itachi possibly have drowned?

"Itachi-chan?" He called out.

Itachi touched his shoulder lightly.

"There you are! I was worried…"

Itachi smiled.

"You always cared about me… you always will."

Shisui smiled.

"I love you; Shisui."

"I love you too Itachi-chan."

"Please forgive me…" Itachi said as his hands slid up and gripped his pale throat.

Shisui froze as Itachi's grip tightened.

"Wha… what are you doing!?" He said as Itachi's grip grew tighter.

"Saving the village."

Shisui gasped. Elder was right; Itachi had betrayed them… but for the sake of good. But why kill him? Shisui would have been more than happy to help Itachi and stop the sinister plot that their clan had concocted. Why him… why? Suddenly he knew. For more power. Of course. Itachi couldn't do it alone. He had to get more power; and Shisui was standing in the way.

"I'm so sorry…" Itachi sobbed as he pushed Shisui towards the water.

Shisui smiled as he was engulfed by freezing water. He didn't struggle. Why would he? He was finally doing what he was put here to do. To help Itachi. Though it would cost him his life; he was proud to do it. As Shisui neared the end; he happened to catch a glimpse of Itachi's face.

The moon was falling on it; brightening it and making him paler. His hair was shiny and silky; black as night. He was stunning. Shisui smiled as he was dunked further into the water. He closed his eyes and finally released all his breath in the words;

"I love you; Itachi-chan."

It was over.


	23. Bloody Tears

Hokaaaay; so this is part of the anime & stuff. But i just changed what was said and what happen a little. Haha; i was too lazy to go and find the EXACT words that were spoken... oh well. I actually know where i'm going in the story; YAAAAAAAAY!

--

Itachi groaned when he shifted in his bed. His eyes hurt; horribly. He sat up and touched his face; which had strakes of blood running down it; almost like tears. Bloody tears for Shisui.

He did it; he killed him. He obtained these eyes. These stupid eyes. He hated them. He tried to wipe away the bloody tears; but more blood replaced them. He sighed sadly.

"You're up."

Itachi glared at the man standing in his room.

"Yeah; I'm up." Itachi hissed.

"No need to get touchy; you're saving your clan. Trust me." Madara cooed.

Itachi ignored Madara and rose to wash his face.

"Your eyes will bleed for a while." Madara said with a smirk.

Itachi didn't reply; he paused in front of a mirror in his room. He had streaks of blood running down his face. His hair was messy; there were bags under his eyes. He looked like a monster. Itachi's teeth gritted and he rose a fist to smash the mirror.

Madara watch idly before he chuckled.

"Don't be this way Itachi-chan. You're doing the world a favor." Itachi turned and glared best he could at him.

"Besides you have me…" Madara whispered kissing Itachi.

Itachi felt his hear strings pull; but kissed back anyway.

--

Itachi finally left his room when he heard his brother return from school. He could hear his excited little voice begging father to take a look at his report card. Itachi slid his door open; he'd have to avoid his father for a while or risk being asked about missing the meeting.

--

Sasuke was beaming as he sat across from his father ash he glanced at the report card. After a moment he looked up.

"Keep this up and you'll be a great ninja like Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widen and Fugaku got up a strolled past him. Sasuke was left alone; again. He sighed looking down at his perfect marks. They meant nothing; because they weren't earned by Itachi. Sasuke stood shakily. He hated everything at the moment.

Angrily he walked out of the room tossing his report card to the wind as he did. He wanted to be acknowledged and appreciated! But he got nothing. He sighed; his beloved aniki wasn't even paying as much attention to him as he use to…

"He doesn't tell me I'm cute; and he's hardly home anymore…" Sasuke sighed sitting on the deck outside.

"Well; I guess that's true. But I may not tell you how cute you are; but I sure do think it."

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi standing with his report card in his perfect hands.

Sasuke blushed as Itachi sat down next to him. He placed the report card between them and sat back for a moment.

"You're doing really very well; Sasuke." Itachi said looking off into their yard.

Sasuke's blush grew.

"I'm not as great as you though. I'll never amount to what you are." Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head.

"You can surpass me; someday. I'm sure of that."

Sasuke felt like he was going to die; Itachi had just told him that one day he would become greater than himself.

"Oh! Oh no; I could never be as great as you; aniki."

Itachi chuckled before flicking Sasuke's forehead.

"You will someday; you'll have to."

Sasuke felt his heart fly and he smiled looking at his aniki. Itachi was looking to the sky. Sasuke blushed again and went to hold Itachi's hand. Itachi smiled slightly and held Sasuke's as well. They sat for a moment in utter peace and happiness when a shrill voice called through the house.

Itachi turned towards the noise. Neither Mikoto nor Fugaku were home and he would have to answer to it. Itachi rose and Sasuke followed. As the rounded the corner Sasuke saw who had called. It was three of some of the higher ranking Uchihas. Sasuke couldn't recall their names so he stood in awe at them. Their faces were painted in an angry scowl. The one that had called locked eyes with Itachi before he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back behind the wall with his head peaking out.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked coolly.

"We thought you should know; Uchiha Shisui is dead."

Sasuke felt his heart pound. He was… dead? Sasuke looked to his aniki. Itachi's head had dropped and Sasuke could see his face; which devastated him. Itachi looked so… sad. Sasuke held his breath.

"Is that so? What… what a shame."

The head man sneered before handing Itachi a note.

"Apparently suicide." He said.

Itachi read the note silently; then looked at them.

"We don't believe it." The head man said.

Itachi felt his pulse quicken. Could they have caught on? He handed the note back to them.

"Oh? Why not?" he asked keeping his cool.

"Because you were missing from last nights meeting as well as Shisui…"

Sasuke looked at his brother; stunned.

"Where were you; Itachi-kun?"

Itachi said nothing.

One of the men stepped forward.

"Look; brat; we'll make you talk! Any way we have to."

Itachi still remained quiet.

"You think… you think I killed him?"

They all glared in response.

Suddenly Itachi felt his blood boil; they had gotten to him.

"You know nothing." Itachi hissed as he lunged at them.

Sasuke watched in horror as his brother beat the men. It was something he had never seen his brother do. He usually kept his cool; this was so unlike him.

When Itachi had successfully thrown down each man he stopped glaring at each man.

"What's with you? You spoiled brat!" one man called; trying to get up.

Itachi said nothing as another one of the men got to his feet.

"Something's off with you; Itachi-kun; and we know you're planning something!"

Itachi turned to face the only standing man. He started to pull out a kunai when he heard his name.

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned to see his father a few feet behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Itachi said nothing and flicked the kunai towards Fugaku. Sasuke gasped as it hit the wall besides Fugaku's head. Fugaku was visibly relieved. After he regained his composure he questioned Itachi again.

Itachi said nothing but reached for another kunai. Sasuke's heart was thundering in his chest. Itachi was about to… no!

"Aniki! Stop it!" Sasuke yelled from the door.

Itachi dropped the kunai and fell to his knees.

"I apologize; for what I have done. I did not kill Shisui." Itachi lied.

Fugaku pulled one of the men to his feet. He gazed at his son and sighed.

"Leave him to me; the rest of you get out of here."

The three males looked reluctant but left.

Fugaku stalked over to Itachi and grabbed his chin; yanking him up so he was looking into his eyes.

"I don't know what kind of stunt you're pulling; but I will not allow it."

Itachi would never admit it; but he was frightened.

Fugaku violently kissed Itachi before releasing his hold on him and going inside. Sasuke watched his father pass when it registered. His father had kissed his aniki? Sasuke turned towards Itachi and was amazed to see a different type of sharingan. But it disappeared quickly.

Sasuke ran to Itachi and helped him up.

"Aniki… what was that?"

Itachi didn't say anything but his face was a mixture of fear and sadness. Sasuke grew more concerned.

"Maybe… maybe you should go to bed; aniki."

Itachi happen to nod and let Sasuke lead him to his room. Sasuke tucked Itachi in and sat besides him and smoothed his hair.

"Aniki; are you going to be alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes; I will be fine."

Sasuke sat for a moment longer before Itachi spoke up;

"Could you leave; Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the door. As soon as he reached it he turned around to see Itachi rubbing his eyes and a drop of blood slide down his cheek.


	24. Cold Hands

Wellll! It's been a year. Thats baad. Sorry this took so long, & it's not good of a chapter too. So, sorry!

---

It was extremely cold that morning.

Like the world had grown cold towards Itachi, for what he was about to do. Itachi sat up in his bed and was frightened by the amount of blood that he lay around. It had all come from his eyes. Itachi shivered, but not from the cold. He felt half dead since he killed Shisui. He sighed to himself and got up.

Sasuke lay in his bed under a mountain of quilts. It was quite cold that morning, and not sleeping a wink mad Sasuke mildly put off. He rolled over so he was on his tummy facing his door. He could hear Itachi was up, which was shocking. He could NEVER hear Itachi. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Itachi walked into the kitchen after he'd spent some time cleaning himself up. He looked presentable, perfect. Just like Uchiha Itachi should look. Mikoto noticed Itachi the moment Itachi walked in, for she had heard him coming.

"Itachi…" Mikoto whispered out as she spooned up some breakfast for him,

Itachi looked at his mother as he sat down.

"Yes?"

Mikoto turned to him. Her face had 'worry' written all over it. She placed his bowl of white rice in front of him before taking a seat next to him. Itachi idly looked at his breakfast. He didn't feel hungry. He felt sick.

"Is anything wrong?" Mikoto asked, he voice was calm and Itachi knew that it was like that to avoid stepping on any toes. Mikoto had most likely heard about yesterday, or most of what happened. Itachi was sure Fugaku didn't mention the little kiss he had stolen.

Itachi took a shallow breath before pushing his food away from him.

"I don't know…" Itachi confessed.

Mikoto bit her lip nervously. Itachi had never acted like this. Slowly Mikoto took Itachi's hands into her own. She was surprised at how cold they were.

"I'm here for you Itachi-Chan. Just remember that, okay?" Mikoto said softly.

Itachi couldn't even look at her. He felt like he was going to be sick right then and there. He gulped before looking into Mikoto's eyes. They were full of never ending sadness. She was so very sad. Itachi turned away quickly. He couldn't take it.

"I know about the clan." Itachi said after a moment.

Mikoto rubbed her thumb over Itachi's knuckle but said nothing.

"It's wrong… The clan is wrong." Itachi said turning back to Mikoto.

Mikoto looked up at Itachi. His eyes were cold, no life was left in them. The clan had stolen his life and replaced him with this creature. Mikoto felt tears well up in her eyes. She held them back though, she had grown use to.

"I know. I knew you'd figure it out. You are my little genius. Of course you would…" Mikoto said tilting her head down to avoid looking into those dead eyes on that dead face.

Suddenly Itachi moved forward into Mikoto. Mikoto was shocked when she recognized the gesture to be a hug. She froze a moment before returning it. The hug lasted a while, when Itachi head Sasuke padding down the hall. He couldn't look at Sasuke. He just couldn't. So he pulled away from Mikoto for the final time.

Mikoto looked up at her son, his eyes full of hurt and fear, but there was a glimmer of life. Deep down Mikoto knew something was eating away at her son. Mikoto got up stiffly and returned to the place she should have stayed, the sink. She began to fill up Sasuke's bowl when she noticed that Itachi was still with her. She paused and turned to face her son.

"Mom, I love you." Itachi said. His head was down, so his expression could have been anything. But the words still touched Mikoto.

"I love you too, sweetie."

Itachi looked up, but not at Mikoto, his eyes fell on the door that led into the kitchen. Sasuke was just beyond that door. Itachi turned and left.

Sasuke slid open the door and was disappointed to see that Itachi wasn't in this room either. He pouted a bit before running over to the table. If he was going to find Itachi, he'd have to keep his energy up. Mikoto brought Sasuke a large platter of assorted breakfast foods, along with a bowl of white rice. Sasuke squealed in excitement as he began to eat his feast.

Mikoto smiled softly and ruffled Sasuke's already messy hair. At least Sasuke was still lively and innocent. Mikoto decided to sit with Sasuke for a moment, and took a seat.

Sasuke was busy stuffing his face when he remembered his whole reason he came in here in the first place.

"Mum! Have you seen aniki?!"

Mikoto nodded with a smile.

"Which way did he go?!" Sasuke asked happily.

Mikoto took a napkin and gently rubbed of some food from Sasuke's cheeks.

"You know, Sasuke-Chan, Itachi seemed to be a little distracted this morning. And he has a mission soon. Maybe you should let him be."

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed.

"No!" He wined. "When Itachi goes on missions he could die. What if I didn't say bye to him and he died this time?!"

Mikoto nodded. "You're right." She said.

"So where did he go?"

Mikoto pointed out to the garden where Itachi disappeared to. Sasuke sprung up leaving his mother alone in the kitchen for the final time.

Sasuke spent quite some time hunting for Itachi around the garden. But alas, could not find him. It was almost noon, so Itachi would be leaving soon, and Sasuke would have to go to class. His time was running out. Sasuke decided to check the front of the house, Itachi was sometimes there preparing for his missions. And that's where Sasuke finally found him.

Itachi was sitting on a step putting on his shoes. His pack next to him was filled with all sorts of weapons and this time Itachi had his sword with him. Sasuke smiled happily.

"Niisan!" He cried out.

Itachi turned back. He could still barely look at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said softly.

"When you're done with your mission today, can you come and play with me?" Sasuke asked taking a step towards him.

Itachi shivered a bit.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But I'm just too busy."

Sasuke huffed.

"You always say that. You never make time for me anymore!"

Itachi felt guilt grip his heart. He took a shallow breath and lifted his had, directing Sasuke to come closer.

Sasuke bounded towards Itachi only to receive a jab to his forehead.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped grasping his forehead.

Itachi smiled softly.

"Maybe… next time?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled happily.

"Okay!" He chirped.

Itachi stood up and grabbed his pack. He turned towards his little brother and waved goodbye to him, for the final time.


End file.
